


Believer

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Series: Trix - Subject A3, The Protector [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Minho, Derek is a Failwolf, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone ships Newtmas, Gladers to the rescue, How Do I Tag, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Kitsune Newt, Kitsune Sonya, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Marix is OTP, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Multi, OFC is BAMF, Or in my case we die like a non binary nerd, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Ratman is an asshole, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Flare, The Gladers as family, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Try to find them - Freeform, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good, Werefox OFC, Werefox Stiles, Werewolf Gally, Witch Frypan, Witch Harriet, hidden references, it's a complicated relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: After the events of the Nogitsune, Stiles is slowly pushed out of the pack. It is after this that WICKED decide to put him into the Maze.Two years later, the remaining Gladers are settling back into their lives before the Maze. That is until some of the Gladers receive a coded letter from someone they thought was dead. A small group travel to Beacon Hills to pick up Thomas when everything starts to go to shit.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is worse than the story. I originally published this on Wattpad and figured I should publish it on here as well.  
> What you need to know:  
> \- Trix is the main OFC  
> \- She was the first one in the Maze and is the big sister/mother figure to the others  
> \- Gally and Trix are brotp as well as Trix and Frypan  
> \- Everyone in the Mazes is supernatural  
> \- Trix is the alpha and Thomas is her second. 
> 
> I'll add more notes if I can think of anything else that is of relevance.

* * *

 

The letter had sent a shot of panic down Trix's spine.

The battered, off white envelope was nothing to be afraid of in all honesty. However, the bold black letters printed in the corner were. Underneath a triangular Maze-like pattern, were the six letters that Trix had never wanted to encounter again. The people behind the organisation were the reason she was physically and mentally scarred, paranoid, lonely and depressed. They had brainwashed her, killed her friends and family, took away any chance she had at a normal life and they were just giant dicks in general. Let's not forget the unhealthy amount of nightmares that all of the "test subjects" suffered with because of those arseholes.

**W.I.C.K.E.D.**

_World in Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department._

It took every nerve in the white-haired teen's body to not rip the letter up immediately. Her mind screamed at her not to open the envelope, but her instincts said differently.

Trix decided to do what her instincts told her. It's not like WICKED were actively trying to kidnap more kids since their illegal experiments were publicly outed by the FBI when they had retrieved the survivors.

 The last time Trix checked, they were still at the top of the FBI's most wanted list. Which was hilarious to Trix because nobody actually wanted WICKED. They were the human equivalent to cancer. Nobody wanted them but they still existed.

She unsheathed her claws and ran one under the letter's seal. Inside was a beat-up piece of lined paper covered in familiar handwriting. Trix felt like she was being deceived. The owner of that handwriting was dead. He had been since just before their escape from WICKED's grasp.

It was impossible.

_Not impossible,_ Trix thought to herself. _Improbable._

Then again, if WICKED were involved anything could potentially happen. They had put her and various others inside a maze, created a dangerous virus that could wipe out the entirety of the earth's population and made them believe they were stuck in some dystopian future.

Surely enough, the letter was completely believable. It wasn't because the letter was coded or mimicked her dead friend's thought pattern perfectly. It was because of the name he had addressed her as and the first thing written underneath that nickname. Only two people had ever been aware of that name and the other was now supposedly alive.

The white-haired woman walked over to her desk. She scrambled through a pile of work to find another piece of paper. After accomplishing her task, she found a pen and quickly wrote down the alphabet. She glanced at the note again before numbering each letter.

It took the female about three minutes to decode and rewrite the note. Her eyes raced over the brief words and realised what she had to do.

Trix pulled out her phone and dialled one of the numbers so fast she thought the phone would crash. After three rings, the other line picked up.

_"Trix, what is-"_

Trix cut him off.

"Minho, it's Newt. He's alive and W.I.C.K.E.D. are scheming again."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trix, Minho, Frypan and Gally are on their way to get Thomas from Beacon Hills whilst Stiles struggles to deal with the pack. At least his actual pack will see him soon. Even if it isn't just a casual day visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link is to the Polyvore collection that goes with this story. In the meantime, enjoy the longer chapter. 
> 
> https://www.polyvore.com/believer_maze_runner/collection?id=7472103

* * *

"Will you stop that!"

Trix jumped at the exclamation.

She looked to her right at Frypan, whose only response was to glare at her murderously. Her constant tapping on the wheel as she was driving was getting on his nerves. It wasn't her fault, it was the only thing distracting her from Minho and Gally's dumb argument in the back of the vehicle. In response to his glare, she quickly lifted her hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"Sorry," the British girl muttered before turning her attention back to the road. As fun is it was to irritate Fry, even Trix knew not to when he was hungry. They hadn't stopped since they ran out of gas a few hours ago. All of them had decided to get to California as quickly as legally possible, which had very recently turned out to be a bad idea. Hearing Fry's stomach growl, she reached into her jackets pocket and threw a packet of crispy M&M's at him. Hopefully that would calm him down until they could stop at a service station or something.

The blue-eyed member of the group smiled slightly at Fry's noise of happiness. After knowing the guy for a few years, she knew that she had to bring food with her because a hungry witch equals a vexed witch. That usually lead to one of the group being cursed for a few hours until Fry felt generous enough to retract his spell. Trix really didn't want a repeat of the Minx Body Swap Mishap of Month 14. Trix almost visibly shuddered at the memory.

Looking in the rear-view mirror she saw Minho shudder and Gally smirk. Seems as if she wasn't the only one to remember that particular day that Fry was feeling vengeful.

"I don't think I've ever seen you and Minho as terrified as you do whenever Fry's angry," Gally commented.

Both the fox and the banshee shared a look in the rear-view mirror before Minho "accidentally" elbowed the wolf. Gally looked ready to retaliate before Fry glared at him too. The scarred girl smirked as Gally paled dramatically.

"So, how long until we get to Bacon Hills?" Gally asked quickly.

 _Nice deflection there Gal,_ Trix thought to herself.

"First things first, it's called Beacon Hills. I doubt they'd have so many random animal attacks and serial killers if it was called anything else. The place is a literal Beacon for all things that go bump in the night," Trix started. "We'll be there in maybe two hours if traffic doesn't decide to backstab us. We would've been there by now, but some shank just had to forget to pack until the last bloody minute."

Everyone in the SUV gave Minho the stink eye. For someone who was excited to see his best friend again, he sure was terrible with getting ready. One would think with all the mornings he had spent getting ready for a day running in the Maze, packing to visit a friend would be easy. But Minho somehow had a talent for surprising people.

"Does the greenie know what's happening?" Gally asked. After the Last City, Gally and Thomas had started to act more civil towards each other. The Skype calls between the two and Trix were filled with teasing and banter that made them remember the better times in the Glade. She knew he wouldn't admit it but Gally had a soft spot for Thomas. He saw him as a younger brother that only he was allowed to pick on. She had a feeling that Thomas had picked up on it too but they hadn't mentioned it to each other.

"I'm not too sure. The last time we talked was before the letter arrived. Since then, who know what could've happened? I don't think he'll be too surprised about WICKED but we all know he was in love with Newt. Even if he didn't know it himself. We know he'd take on the entirety of WICKED single-handedly if it meant saving Newt. I know he'd do the same for any of us but it's different with Newt." The white-haired brit explained.

The SUV was silent for a while. Newt had been the glue that kept them all together. They all knew how him and Thomas loved each other deeply. Hell, all of the Gladers saw the chemistry between the two. Newt hadn't smiled as brightly as he had when Thomas had been in the Glade. In return, Thomas had never been so worried about someone as he had about Newt.

"Someone should call the Green Bean and tell him we're on our way. Once we get to Beacon Hills we won't know where we're going." Fry pointed out.

Trix sighed heavily. The entire plan they had so far was an outline at best. They'd called the others and told them about what had happened and decided to tell Thomas in person. They'd all agreed to meet up at the bunker they'd found during their first year of being free from WICKED's clutches. It had become one of their many safehouses that they'd collected. Of course, they had actually referred to the place as Elysium to throw any eavesdroppers off their trail.

"If one of you takes over driving, I'll do it. I've been driving for over three hours now anyway." With that being said, she pulled the car off the road. Once it was clear to do so, she and Gally traded places. Minho didn't know how to drive and with Fry still being on the grouchy side it was better if Gally drove for the next two hours or so.

Gally quickly squeezed her shoulder before hopping into the driver's side. Trix climbed into the backseat and fiddled with her phone. She took a deep breath and pulled the contact list up scrolling until she found the name she was looking for. **Green Bean Tommo.**

Her finger hovered over the call button until she mentally yelled _Fuck It_ and pressed the icon.

* * *

 

Stiles sighed deeply.

For once Beacon Hills had nothing out of the ordinary happening. Which says a lot considering the amount of supernatural beings inhabiting the area. Which was more than the McCall pack seemed to realise. Scott had never been that observant but Stiles at least thought that his supposed best friend would have noticed that Stiles wasn't fully human anymore. Somehow none of the pack seemed to notice. Well, all except Peter who didn't really consider himself a part of the pack.

Just after the events of the nogitsune, Peter and Stiles had become close. The older wolf had seen the damage done to him by the fox spirit and offered him safety away from the pack who had started to push him away. They would sit in Peter's apartment watching movies or reading different books. Malia joined them occasionally claiming that Stiles was her anchor and she wanted to get to know her biological dad. Peter had been there for him when everybody else abandoned him. Which is why the man realised that he'd become a werefox as a result of the nogitsune's defeat.

Stiles had still been connected to the nogitsune when Scott had bitten it. That lead to Stiles suffering through his first full moon by himself. Since then he'd learned control and could fully shift. Thanks to his alpha at least. As much as he hated WICKED, Stiles found a pack, a family as a result of their experiments.

The sudden calm is why the McCall pack had called a meeting at the clinic.

It was at times like these when Stiles wished Peter hadn't bitten Scott. From the look of boredom on the older man's face, he was in agreement with Stiles' thought. Scott was droning on about how they should all be prepared for an attack since Beacon Hills was so quiet lately. Whilst Stiles agreed with him, there was no need to hold yet another pack meeting. This had been the third one this week and it was only _Thursday_. He hoped that something would happen now just to stop Scott from being a broken record. He was starting to remind him of Mad-Eye Moody from Harry Potter with his _Constant Vigilance_ talks. While Stiles liked the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, he didn't like being stuck with Scott.

After WICKED, Scott had become nothing more than an acquaintance. His real pack were spread out across the country or dead. They had actually cared about him, didn't care about what he had done when he was Void. They'd been the ones to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he was extremely brave and strong for running with a wolf pack whilst he was human.

**_"- CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST. DON'T YOU CRY NO MORE!"_ **

Stiles retrieved his phone from his back pocket as the majority of the pack glared at him. He caught Peter snickering to himself out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look at the caller ID before hitting answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Did you seriously not check caller ID before picking up again? I thought we'd talked about this Green Bean."_   Stiles gasped at the accented voice that flowed over the phone line. He quickly pulled his phone away from his ear to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Sure enough it said he was on call with **Ice Queen.**

"Holy crap, Ice Queen. How are you? How are others? Why're you calling? Did something happen?"

Stiles heard the brit chuckle at his questions. The pack looked over at him, not even bothering to hide that they were eavesdropping. Stiles rolled his eyes at them before Trix started to answer.

_"Way to overload me there Tommo. I'm doing as well as can be expected, the others are good to. Can't I call a friend? Something may have happened but I want to be able to explain it in person."_

"Hang on a sec, you're on your way here? To Beacon Hills? Are the others with you?"

Stiles could barely contain the smile spreading across his face. Soon his alpha would be with him and so would some of his packmates if they were joining her. His family were coming to see him.

 _"Yes Greenie, we are. Gally's driving, Fry's glaring at us and Min Min is being his usual shuckfaced self."_ Trix let out an almost inaudible curse. Stiles guessed that Fry or Minho had tried to get their own back because of her comment. _"Anyway, we'll be there in maybe an hour and a half depending on traffic. We just need you to tell us where we're heading to. Possibly somewhere with food cause Fry looks as if he's gonna murder me."_

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of Trix looking at Fry with an anxious expression. He had heard the stories of Frypan's infamous bad moods and the curses that usually followed.

"How about you guys meet me outside the police station. I've gotta tell dad your here. You know he adores you, ya shank. Something to do with you being able to deal with my angst-ridden ass."

Trix laughed loudly over the phone. In his peripheral vision he saw Scott, Derek, Liam and Hayden flinch. Mason, Corey, Malia and Kira looked like they were respecting his privacy whilst Lydia was asking Scott what they were talking about. In the corner of the room, Peter and Isaac were snickering at their conversation.

When he came back from WICKED, Isaac had just come back into town. Shockingly, he was one of the only people to notice the changes in Stiles. It seemed like both Peter and Isaac were looking content at his genuine happiness that came just from talking to Trix over the phone. He had told them about the stubborn white haired alpha and her no bullshit attitude. They had both enjoyed the story of the bonfire from his first days in the Glade. The one in which Trix had chased Minho with a machete for some reason and tackled Gally in her fully shifted form.

_"Well, someone has to. I'd love to see Noah again. Then we'll go for food, right? Cause Fry's starting to twitch."_

"Yeah we can. I'll see you then?"

Trix sighed in mock relief at the thought of food. Stiles imagined that she was running out of snacks to feed the Glade's cook to keep him from homicide.

_"See ya then Tommo Boy."_

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the end call button. His grin quickly fades from his face at the sight of the pack looking at him with odd expressions. Scott looked as if he was about to argue with him about his friends coming to visit. Stiles beat him to it just as his mouth opened.

"As you overheard, my friends are coming to visit. Now I have to go and tell my dad since he'll want to see them again as well." He paused before he turned to look at the two he trusted the most of the McCall Pack. "You two coming?"

Everyone looked amazed that he asked Peter and Isaac that instead of Scott and Lydia. The two shared a look of amusement before following the whisky eyed boy out of the clinic.

Stiles didn't care for the packs opinion, he was just happy that his pack were coming to see him. 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gladers finally arrive in Beacon Hills and meet two potential allies. Noah is just happy his son is smiling again. Frypan finally gets fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that I don't have an exact timeline. So:
> 
> \- Stiles was taken end of season 3B  
> \- Season 4 happens but without Stiles and Peter doesn't try to kill Scott.  
> \- Kate is dead  
> \- Season 5 didn't really happen, but Scott bit Liam, Hayden and Corey after they were caught in the crossfire of a fight. Liam and Hayden are wolves but Corey is a Chimera due to some hidden family roots.  
> \- Kira and Scott broke up when Kira helped Malia adjust to life out of Eichen.
> 
> Also the face claim for Trix is Tuppence Middleton (Riley from Sense8)

* * *

 

The pack stared at the door where Stiles, Peter and Isaac had exited.

"I'm not sure about you, but that is the happiest I've ever seen Stiles and I didn't meet him before his kidnapping." Mason pointed out. Only a few acknowledged his statement which says a lot about the way the pack was ran. Corey gently squeezed his hand as he let out a sigh. 

“What the hell was that? Since when is Stiles friends with Peter and Isaac?”

Scott looked hurt that Stiles had chosen Peter and Isaac over him. Peter freaking Hale was apparently closer to Stiles then he was.

The only ones not shocked by this revelation were Malia, Mason, Corey, Kira and Lydia. Unlike Scott, they apparently paid attention to how their friend was doing. They were annoyed at the "True Alpha's" negligence of a pack member. He hadn't even felt the bond between Stiles and the pack vanish after the nogitsune. Sure, he had just lost Allison but it should have been obvious that Stiles wasn't okay after that. Mason and Corey hadn't been there at the time so there wasn't anything they could've done, Kira hadn't known Stiles well enough, Malia had just gotten out of Eichen House and Lydia had been lost in mourning Allison and Aiden.

They were all happy to let Peter comfort the boy who had demons similar to his. They had seen the father and son bond form between the two and Peter had almost gone feral again after Stiles had been kidnapped. Scott and Derek hadn't even realised he'd been missing until they needed some research done about two weeks later. Liam and Hayden had never met Stiles before so they assumed that his behaviour was normal. Scott should have realised straight away because Stiles had been his best friend since they were four years old.

Lydia let out a sigh as she looked at Scott's kicked puppy expression.

"Well, if you had finally paid attention to Stiles since he got back you'd know that Isaac and he had become friends when Isaac came back. Peter has been there for Stiles since the nogitsune. All of us-" She gestured to the group that had migrated to her sides. "- knew that Peter has been helping Stiles with his nightmares and anxiety. Peter was one of the first people to approach Stiles once he got back."

Kira forward and twined her hand with Malia's. She had seen Scott's cluelessness as an insult. Stiles had never done anything to her personally and was always nice to her. Since getting back he had been helping Malia with maths and Kira with her control issues. He had been nothing but helpful to them and Scott had just forgotten about him.

"Stiles has more friends than you think. Just because you've been friends since you were kids does not mean you can ignore him and expect him to be your best friend still. Isaac and Peter are the ones he trusts the most at the moment. He's friends with most of us and he's mentioned some others who lived out of town. You would know that if you paid attention to him."

With that she and Malia walked out of the clinic. They were followed by Lydia who only glared at the others. Corey and Mason sent apologetic looks to Liam before following the strawberry blonde female.

Scott and Derek stared at their packmates before looking at the others.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna follow Stiles. I don't trust Peter and I don't know who these new people are. They could be potential threats to our territory."  Scott explained before walking out of the clinic towards his dirt bike.

* * *

 

 Stiles sat in his father’s office, almost unable to contain his excitement.

The station had noticed the change in his nature and we’re happy to see the Stiles they knew return. Since returning from WICKED he had been more quiet, serious and had an air of loneliness around him. It was a huge difference from the sarcastic, hyperactive boy he was. Stiles hadn't been that quiet since his Claudia had died when he was younger. Even then he'd still had been relatively hyperactive because of his ADHD. After being kidnapped though, it was almost as if he'd never had it.

Isaac and Peter were sat next to him on the couch in Noah's office. They had never seen Stiles this excited, even before the Maze Trials. They, of course shared his excitement. The two wolves had heard a lot of stories about the odd pack that had been through hell. From the phone call they knew that the alpha was coming as well as Minho, Frypan and Gally. From what the two could remember, Trix was a werefox that had taken to being Stiles' older sister and mentor. She was one of his most trusted friends along with the banshee, Minho. Gally was the only wolf in the small group coming and had an odd friendship with Stiles. One that almost mirrored Stiles and Jackson's newly formed friendship. Frypan was the cook of the Glade and was also the witch that scared even their alpha at the best of times. There were others that Stiles had mentioned, like Brenda and Jorge, who didn't appear to be joining them.

The door opening had the three turning their heads. Sheriff Stilinski had entered the office with a look of curiosity on his tired face. Just as he was about to ask what was going on, Stiles beat him to it.

"Dad! Trix and the others are coming to town!" he practically yelled.

Noah's expression melted into a wide grin. He had briefly met the group a few times when they'd been in the next town over. The main four he'd met seemed to bring the best out of Stiles. He smiled, was sarcastic and almost his previous self when he was around them.

"Actually, I think they're outside. I just heard an SUV park up." Peter interrupted. "It seems like they might have misjudged the time it would take them to be here. They're almost an hour early."

Stiles' eyes briefly flashed gold as he ran towards the front of the station. The others followed his at a slower pace only to see the mole covered boy jumping onto a pale, leather clad figure. They embraced for a few minutes before he released them to reveal Trix.

"Bloody hell Tommo, I guess I underestimated your excitement."

She turned to the group who accompanied him out of the station. Dark aviators masked her eye colour but did nothing to hide the scars on her face. Claw marks covered a portion of the right side of her face by her eye region. Another scar took up residence on the left side off her face. It looked to start from just above her dark eyebrow to the corner of her lips and curved almost unnoticeably. Her snow-white hair covered some of her face, hiding some of the damage but it was still visible. Her skin was a pale like the silvery light of the moon. She stood at around 5 foot 7 with blue lips that made her look as if she was suffering from sickle-cell anemia or hypothermia. Of course, they all knew different.

"Noah, it's so good to see you again." The brit hugged the sheriff as she said that. He squeezed her gently in return before she parted to look at the two wolves she didn't know.

She looked them up and down, analysing them briefly before extending a hand.

"Name's Trix. You must be Peter and Isaac, right?" She checked as Peter shook her hand. "Nice to meet the two who can keep his arse safe. Green Bean has a habit of running headfirst into danger without thinking things through."

Stiles mocked a look of heartbreak as the others chuckled at them. They shared a look before letting out chuckles themselves.

Trix looked back in the direction of where the SUV was parked before looking at the group again.

"I hate to be a bother, but do you think we could get some food. I'm scared that Fry's killed Minho whilst I've been over here. Not even Gally is willing to get in the way of an angry Fry. He’s the bloody reason we’re early as well. He was twitching and sparking when I left. " She turned to Stiles. "How about you join us and point us in the right direction and Noah, Peter and Isaac follow us. You know that hell hath no fury like a hungry Frypan. You might distract him from murdering us."

The group agreed and parted ways whilst chuckling to themselves. As Stiles and Trix approached her vehicle they could hear Fry threatening Minho with a hair removal curse before Minho leapt out of the door. He immediately spotted the two and launched himself at Stiles.

"Thomas!" He yelled in glee. Both Fry and Gally popped their heads out of the SUV at the exclamation, their expressions switching to ones of happiness.

"Greenie, how ya doing?" Gally greeted him before Fry shoved him into a group hug. They all stayed like that before quickly separating.

"Well, Tommo Boy here is gonna direct us to some food whilst his dad and friends follow. Unless you're suddenly not hungry Fry?"

The laugh she got from Stiles was worth the glare Fry directed at her. His laugh had rarely been heard since Newt and the nature of their visit was possibly going to cause him to revert back into the shell he'd formed when Newt died. It was going to be heartbreaking and they all knew it. Hopefully, Stiles knew that they weren't joking around or trying to cause him more pain. If there was a possibility Newt was alive then the younger fox would join them in a heartbeat.

The ride to the diner was filled with laughter and memories of the Glade. Including one of Trix chasing after Minho with a machete. They still refused to admit why that had happened but judging by the secretive looks everyone was sharing, Stiles decided he was better off not asking at all. The drive didn't seem as long as it would've been by the time they'd arrived. The group of five exited the vehicle still laughing at a particular memory of Alby trying to cook in his first month in the Glade. Trix was the only one there to witness it and had taken over cooking until Fry had joined the Glader family.

Sheriff Stilinski, Peter and Isaac approached the group as their laughter began to calm down. Stiles grinned at them and stepped forward.

"Dad, you remember Minho, Frypan and Gally. Guys this is Peter and Isaac. I think I've told you about them on our Skype chats before."

All of them shook hands with each other as Stiles and Trix watched. They all walked into the diner and smelt the mouth-watering scent of unhealthy fast food. It was probably one of the things the group had missed from their time in the Glade. The group followed Stiles to a booth in the back which had extra seats to allow them all space. It didn't take long for them to order and start exchanging embarrassing stories about Stiles. One that made them all crack up was how Trix found him stuck mid shift. Whilst eating, she explained in detail how adorable he looked with his ears and tail out. She cackled as Stiles tried to cover her mouth to stop his embarrassment from continuing.

"To stop myself from being targeted here, why are you guys here? You said you needed to talk to me about something that you couldn't over the phone."

Immediately the laughter fled the scene. Joyful expressions faded to stoic ones. Stiles could tell that this conversation was not going to be pleasant. Especially when she motioned for Fry to put up a privacy spell around their booth.

"Normally, I wouldn't believe in things like this straight away. However, I did. We have reason to believe that WICKED is plotting something and that it involves some of our fallen friends." Trix started before sighing and slumping her shoulders. "A couple of days ago, I got a letter in the post. It was coded except for the name they used and a phrase beneath it. Only one person knew that name besides myself. I thought it was impossible, but... Newt's alive."

She handed the pieces of paper to Stiles. One was the coded version and the other was the one she had rewritten after translating it.

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow but, we're planning to go get him and any others WICKED has also got a hold of. I don't expect you to join us, but you're my beta. You deserve to know especially since it's about Newt."

Stiles continued to stare at the letter. He knew the handwriting was Newt's. The letter Newt had written to him proved that. It didn't make him any less sceptical.

"Thomas, you know I would never joke about this. I've already got the others onboard. Jorge and Brenda aren't too far away from here but Vince and the others are planning to meet us at Elysium. You don't have to come -"

"I'm coming." Stiles cut the alpha off. "When do we get started?"

Noah didn't look all that surprised by his son's decision. He had heard about Newt and suspected there may have been more than just friendship between the two. He hadn't even described Lydia in the amount of detail he did when he was talking about Newt. Although he didn't like it, he still supported Stiles' decision to help his friends. It looked as if Peter and Isaac agreed with him.

"You got room for a couple more?" Isaac asked the group. He knew that Peter would join as would Chris Argent and the remainder of the pack that actually cared.

Trix seemed to consider the question before answering. Her posture had straightened and she gave off an air of intimidation. Now they could see why she was their alpha. Her posture made her look strong and protective over her pack. Which they knew she was.

"Only if Thomas trusts them and they'll listen to us. I don't need anyone with a superiority complex or anything thinking they can run this show. They're my pack and I'll do anything for them. Even if it isn't entirely legal." Her cold tone showed them just who was in charge. "Other than that, I think we'll need all the help we can get. The last time we broke into WICKED didn't go as planned and I don't want to have to jump 15 feet from a broken window again."

The last comment was directed at Stiles causing the table to chuckle as they recalled how Trix looked after that happened. Peter shot off a text to Chris and Malia whilst Isaac sent one to Lydia and Kira.

"We can all meet at my place." Peter suggested. "Only myself, Chris, Stiles and Malia knows where it is. That way you can meet the part of the pack who actually noticed Stiles wasn't okay."


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get explained, we meet those who also think Scott is a dumbass, said dumbass shows up uninvited and the Gladers aren't to be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I did warn everyone of the odd updates. I've rewritten some of the previous chapters as well since I realised some things didn't make sense. 
> 
> Please enjoy and follow me on tumblr @ Newtmas_Is_Key
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask me anything, I will respond. I'll hopefully be putting some art for this series up as well soon.

* * *

 

In the five minutes the group had been gathered at Peter's apartment, Trix had yet to remove her sunglasses or her leather jacket that looked a size or two too big. Everyone else had removed their jackets as to feel more comfortable during the wait but it was as if Trix was still cautious. It took another two minutes for the group to arrive. As soon as he heard them approach the door, Peter left the room in which everyone was in. It was surprisingly more people than he or Isaac thought. He lead them through his apartment towards the other group in silence, holding Chris' hand in reassurance.

"It seems as if there were more loyal friends than we previously thought. Either that or this must be the supernatural version of an alcohol anonymous meeting." Peter announced causing multiple snickers from the teens.

Everyone became silent as both groups looked over each other trying to sense any signs of danger or reasons for mistrust from the other. When none was apparently found, Stiles stood between them. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Guys these are my packmates who I met when I was missing." Stiles introduced before gesturing to the white-haired female leaning against the wall behind the sofa. "This is Trix, the alpha of the pack -" the pale girl nodded at the group in response, "- Minho is the banshee -" the Asian winked at the group before the dark skinned one slapped him across the back of the head "- the one who just hit him is our witch we nicknamed Frypan because he's also a cook-" the Gladers chuckled at the reminder of Fry's job in the Glade "- and this is Gally, Trix's left hand." He also nodded at the group.

"Well, since he forgot to include his titles. Stiles was first introduced to us as Thomas and he's the acting alpha as well as my right hand. Hell, he’s practically co alpha at this point." Trix pointed out, revealing her British accent. She then smirked at Stiles' glare that was directed at her. She then shrugged in faux innocence before he turned back to the Beacon Hills group.

"I'm Lydia, banshee." The strawberry blonde introduced smiling at the newcomers politely. Her eyes lingered on Minho before looking at the rest of Stiles’ pack. She then nudged Malia lightly receiving a sigh from the coyote.

"I'm Malia, werecoyote." She then wrapped her arm around the Asian teen next to her before speaking again. "And this is my girlfriend Kira, she's a kitsune." The other teen also gave the Gladers a kind smile before gesturing to the older woman stood behind her.

"This is my mother, Noshiko. She's also a kitsune." The older woman nodded in a style that was similar to Trix's. Not disrespectful but cautious. Trix could smell the faint scent of ozone surrounding the older woman, telling Trix that she and her daughter were potentially Sanda kitsunes.

"I'm Mason and this is Corey, my boyfriend. I'm a member of team human and we still aren't quite sure what Corey is yet." The teen wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a tight embrace before smiling at the group. "We didn't meet Stiles until after he reappeared in Beacon Hills."

"I'm Natalie, Lydia's mother" an older woman with hair darker than the banshee's introduced herself. "I'm also human."

Peter squeezed Chris' hand gently before tugging him into his side.

"I'm Chris," the older man replied. "I'm a retired hunter who only gets involved when things turn uncontrollable."

“So, all the time then from what I’ve heard.” Trix joked. She had done her research on the town when Stiles had first moved back. How the place had stayed in one piece whilst he was gone was going to be one of those unanswerable questions that floated in the aether.

Everyone laughed at that. The Gladers looked surprisingly relaxed in the presence of the hunter, but that could be because of the obvious relationship he had with Peter. That and if Stiles trusted them, they would try to as well. Stiles turned to look at his alpha before voicing the question that had been plaguing his mind since the diner.

"Why didn't you just call me about this?"

The groups faces turned expressionless as their posture straightened up. The male Gladers all looked at Trix waiting for their response. She sighed before reaching into the bag they'd brought in to the apartment with them. Trix then placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the room and removed her glasses. Glacial blue orbs were revealed along with the scarring that had been obstructed by her aviators.

"WICKED aren't keeping Newt and the others hostage for nothing. I got suspicious when Newt mentioned that Janson and Ava Paige were still alive and were searching for something. I have a feeling they were trying to use the Gladers they have to recreate the Flare virus but them dying somehow erased it from their systems." She started, opening the file to show a bunch of photos that had been taken. "I called in a favour and had my associate follow them. WICKED have been questioning the others about our whereabouts and where we'd hide to. Luckily, WICKED are dumb enough to believe that the packmates that we thought were dead are gonna know where we are. On the other hand, they are smart enough to visit our previous places of residence before we were taken."

Stiles had paled dramatically before growling and flashing beta gold eyes at the thought of WICKED. It startled the group but no one said anything. Trix looked closer at her beta before noticing something no one else had. She filed it away so she could tell him in a more private place.

"Umm, what is the Flare virus?" Lydia asked, trying to erase the confusion of the rooms majority.

Gally was the one to answer as Trix set towards calming Stiles down. The younger fox had unsheathed his claws as his sharper canines started to make an appearance.

"The Flare is a disease that WICKED created to wipe out millions of people, including the supernatural. Only problem was that they hadn't figured out a cure. That's when the Maze Trials began. They thought that experimenting on supernatural creatures would help them find a cure. A lot of our friends, our family, died because of it." He paused and Minho put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When we escaped the Flare was supposedly destroyed. We burnt down all of their research on it so they couldn’t recreate it. In reality, it still exists, it's just unusable at the moment." Fry contributed.

At the comment, Trix removed her jacket. As more pale skin was revealed, the others could see more scars scattered across her shoulders and arms. There were even a few on her hands that they hadn't noticed before. There was a royal blue bandana tied around her right forearm. Around the bandana were faint lines that seemed like veins but were too dark to be them.

"The only reason its unusable to them is because they don’t have it.” Trix revealed. “However, one of their experiments payed off for them. Before I was sent into the trials as the first subject, they messed with my DNA. They managed to find out that I had something called a metahuman gene that when activated would cause me to have this extra power or something. A mutation really. It was activated during my fourth month in the Maze. It turned out that I gained the power of cryokinesis as well as freezing my core temperature to about 28 degrees Celsius. Which is the point where a normal human being with hypothermia would suffer from cardiac arrest." She then began removing the bandana from her arm. Protruding black veins stared back at the group as she moved her arm to where everyone could see it. Gasps echoed around the room. "It also makes me the perfect freezer to keep the virus in. I'm the longest survivor that we know of and I was infected almost two years ago."

"The best thing about the situation is that, it hasn't grown or spread since she was infected. WICKED can't use it because the person has to be actively suffering from it to infect others." Stiles explained further, glancing at Trix's arm sadly at the reminder she had from WICKED about her potential fate.

Trix noticed his glance and stared at him.

"Hey, better me than the entire population Tommo." She said softly before turning back to the group. "Whilst I'm still the equivalent to a frozen petri dish, they can't use it. They’d have to somehow block the metahuman gene since the virus only works when the infected is considered living and not a temperature that mirrors a corpse. Something they probably haven't thought of yet. The main issue is they're going after the cure first."

"What's so bad about that? You guys have time to try and get rid of it by the time they get back." Mason tried to understand the problem. If they had time, they could probably get rid of the virus completely.

"Let me elaborate." Minho started. "The cure is made from the blood of the subject who was fully immune. His blood destroyed the virus completely. To mass produce it, they'd have to drain every drop of blood from his body. The cure is that shank currently stood over there."

Everyone followed where he was pointing to see Stiles standing by Trix, looking lost in thought.

"We are trying to get the others together so we can take down WICKED once and for all. We want to rescue the others whilst we're at it. After that, well we haven't thought that far ahead. All we know is that they have someone who can perform necromancy at a high level for WICKED to still be around. The last time we saw Janson, he was being eaten alive by cranks." Fry stated.

“A crank, before you ask, is basically a zombie that wasn’t dead previously. The Flare comes in stages. When your first infected, nothing is out of the blue but it gets worse as time continues on. After they go past the Gone as we call it, they turn into violent, mindless cannibals with a scary amount of bloodlust just waiting to be released.” Gally explained once he saw the confused expressions of the others around the room.

It was after the explanation was voiced that Trix stiffened. She stood straight up and her eyes became a vivid ruby colour with vertical pupils that mirrored a fox's. The alpha turned to Stiles and made a few hand movements that only the Gladers seemed to know the meaning of. They moved almost silently as they approached the door.

It happened so quickly that the others couldn’t really tell what had occurred.

As soon as Stiles opened the door, the Gladers attacked. It didn’t take Fry or Minho long to subdue the younger members of the group but the older two put up a fight. Gally had managed to pin one against the floor as Trix kicked the other in their chest, creating a dent in the wall. Before they could make another move, she had him pinned there with a knife against his throat.

It was also at that point that Stiles recognised the group that had just had their asses kicked. He groaned and dragged a hand over his face before he approached the alpha fox. His hand was steady as he placed it on the female’s pale scarred shoulder.

“I know them. You can let them go.”

All of their heads snapped towards him in unison at his words. The expression he wore showed that he did in fact know them but was not happy to see them. As Trix lowered her knife from the older man’s throat, the others began releasing their opponents as well.

“Stiles? Who the hell are they? Why are you with them? They could be a dangerous threat to us and yet you’re here at Peter’s! Since when were you two close? I thought we were best friends, brothers?” After his tantrum, Trix raised an eyebrow at her beta. Once he nodded to her, she walked forward and swung a right hook at his face.

“I’m hoping that was the incompetent alpha you told me about and not somebody who actually mattered.” She announced as she moved to stand next to her whiskey eyed friend. She could hear chuckles trying to be muffled as the intruders growled in an attempt to intimidate her.

“Why’d you do that?” Asked the one she assumed was Derek Hale, Peter’s nephew.

“Because I wanted to, _duh._ ” She answered as she rolled her eyes at the unwanted group. Apparently, that was enough to send Peter, Isaac and a few of the others into fits of laughter. Gally just shook his head at her behaviour whilst Fry and Minho had joined in with the laughter. Stiles was hiding his chuckling behind his hand as if it would somehow block the noise.

“Okay, okay.” She smirked “It was because Scott McCall is a selfish slinthead who didn’t notice that his “Best Friend” had been kidnapped until he needed something two weeks after it had happened.” She all but growled, putting mocking quotation marks around the term the true alpha used just minutes before. “I’ve only known you for less than five minutes and I can only wonder how Stiles managed to put up with you for this long. I’m not sure about him but I would’ve left years ago.”

“As entertaining as this has been, why are you here and how did you find this place?” Peter asked before another fight could break out amongst the two different packs.

“We got suspicious of the newcomers and tracked them here with Deaton’s help. They don’t have permission to be here since this is McCall territory. We came to save Stiles from them.” The young male answered when the older two stayed silent. The female of their group was gripping his hand, showing the Gladers that they had to have been the betas Stiles had told them about. Liam and Hayden or something.

“Okay one, this is still technically Hale territory. Two, when I said they were friends, I wasn’t lying. Three they’re just passing through and will be leaving maybe tomorrow at the latest. Which leads us to my final point, I can save myself. I’m not a damsel in distress who constantly needs to be rescued.” Stiles growled at them, flashing his beta eyes. “And before you ask, they didn’t give me the bite. They took me in when they realised I was practically an omega.”

“To confirm his second point, we aren’t staying long. We’re here to pick up supplies and some help before we leave again. We were gonna get some rest first since we’ve been stuck in a car all day.” Minho added, placing a hand on his friend’s bicep to try and calm him. “In fact, we should probably get going to the motel we’re gonna stay at. We’re all tired and in need of showers.”

With that, the Asian began to gather their things from the coffee table and handed a small slip of paper to Peter. The others followed the banshee’s lead and grabbed their belongings. All of them hugged Noah and Stiles before they left.

After a second of silence, Trix popped her head back in.

“I’ll pay for that.” She said gesturing to the dent in Peter’s wall before leaving again.

Stiles glared at Scott as his friends left. He couldn’t believe the nerve of his former best friend. He had ignored Stiles statement back at the clinic and proceeded to intrude on his privacy. They had also invited themselves to Peter’s apartment that was supposed to be his safe haven away from them.

He could smell their scents permeating the room and soaking into the surfaces making the room stink of them. Isaac must have noticed his distress because he left his seat and pulled the fox into his side before speaking up.

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m going to go visit them and see what I can do to help them. Maybe they’ll allow me to join their pack since Scott’s is full of idiots.” Isaac then lead Stiles out of the apartment and towards his jeep that Isaac had drove over for him. As they left he could hear the others joining him in leaving Scott’s pack officially and their disappointment in the small group of four.

“Hey, it’s okay now Stiles. We’re going to help you and the others get Newt back and take down WICKED. Just like we should’ve done when you first went missing.” The blond reassured his friend whilst he drove them back to Stiles’ house, knowing that he wasn’t in his right mind to drive.

It had taken him approximately two weeks to get Stiles to open up even the tiniest about what had happened to him. He knew how much Newt meant to the guy and wouldn’t rest until he was happy again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, mentions of Newtmas. Well, people knowing about Stiles' feelings for Newt. 
> 
> Poor Trix, but more will be revealed later on. Including what she noticed with Stiles.
> 
> I'm probably gonna start referring to him as Thomas from the next chapter onwards since he'll be with the Gladers more and that's what they know him as.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trix is tired of Scott's shit, Thomas has a sourwolf following him and the Gladers are extremely protective of Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I haven't been well and my internet has been shit. I also hit the barrier known as the hellish writers block. On the brightside, I got my acceptance letter for college so I should have more time to write. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is bad but I'm trying to get my flow back. 
> 
> I also don't hate Derek, so please don't kill me.

* * *

"Hey, Trix wait up!" 

Trix turned from where she was pushing a trolley down the snack aisle in the local supermarket. Just to be safe on their way to Elysium, the British girl was stocking up on food and other supplies to save them all from any potential fall outs that could happen. Lydia, Malia and Kira were heading in her direction with their own trolley of food. 

"I'm glad we found you, Scott's been preventing us from meeting up with you and the rest of your pack." Kira explained, smiling at the white-haired fox. "He's figured out when we're leaving to help you and has his remaining packmates hidden around where we were all going to meet."

The alpha sighed heavily and ran a hand down her scarred face in exasperation. Thomas had warned her of Scott's idiotic tendencies, she just hadn't considered him pulling a stunt like this. He was willing to make enemies of her pack and former members of his own because of his apparent possessiveness. How Thomas had dealt with him without murdering the wolf was astounding. 

"It seems as if we have to change timings then. Gather the others and meet us at the motel we're staying at. Be prepared to leave tonight, it should throw them off for a while. At least long enough for us to get a headstart and hide our tracks." Trix paused before looking at the group again. "I recommend packing comfortable clothing and shoes. The scorch can be unforgiving."

The alpha fox smirked when she heard Lydia groan at her statement. 

"See you later."

 

* * *

 

Trix stormed into the motel room looking miffed. 

The Glader males hadn't seen her look that pissed off since Teresa ratted them out to WICKED. Not quite as pissed as she was whenever Ratman were near but definitely more than when Thomas stung himself with the needle that had come off of one of the Grievers. 

"Who are you planning to murder now?" Gally asked the alpha. She had began pacing in the time it took the boys to realise they weren't her intended victims. 

"How much trouble do you think I'd be in if I killed Scott McCall?" She rhetorically asked to no one in particular. "Possessive arsehole ruining our plans because he can't get a freaking clue! Stupid alpha doesn't know when he is not invited or needed."

Her muttering unnerved the others except Minho who had dealt with this type situation before. He slowly approached the fuming female and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Physical contact had a way of helping Trix ground herself and remember the others in the room. 

"What's the slinthead done now?" Thomas asked dragging a hand down his face.

Trix would have chuckled at how similar Thomas was to her if she wasn't so annoyed. She flung herself onto the sofa and buried her face into the arm rest before turning her face to face the others. 

"We now have to leave tonight because he seems to think he can stop us. While I do enjoy a good fight every now and again, I don't have the patience to deal with that moronic piece of klunk."

"At least you don't have a certain Hale werewolf stalking you." Gally pointed out while Minho and Frypan snickered. Thomas looked murderously at the three for betraying him. 

Trix raised dark eyebrow at the younger fox, her protective instincts flaring up at the mention of Derek. Thomas had told her how he used to treat him like shit and how he practically abandoned his betas. If Noah just so happened to recieve a pack of wolfsbane bullets and a note indicating that they should be used on one Derek Hale a the week after that phone call, Thomas didn't need to know. 

"Something tells me that's not all he's been doing." 

Thomas groaned before pushing Trix's legs of the sofa and curling into her side. As the older female ran a hand through his hair he sighed, relaxing.

"He keeps trying to make me stay. Says that I don't know you guys at all and that you could be evil. He also claims that I can't take care of myself." Thomas paused before lowering his voice. "He said that we're mates and I have to stay because I belong to him. I don't belong to anyone."

"HE WHAT?!!" The four yelled in unison. 

Both Trix and Gally started to growl as their eyes began to glow, objects surrounding Frypan began to shake uncontrollably and Minho looked ready to hunt the wolf down and skin him alive. They all shared a look before moving from their places around their rented room. Or rather tried to.

Thomas had immediately coiled his arms around Trix tightly which caused her to trip from where she had tried to stand. She fell onto Gally, which lead to a domino effect on the group. As they collapsed into a pile of limbs, Thomas wiggled himself free and sat on top of them to prevent them getting up. Luckily for him, the news of what Derek had said had made them forget that two of them were stronger than him and could easily move him.

"You guys need to calm down! I know he isn't my mate! I'm gonna leave despite what he says!" Thomas exclaimed. "It just showed me what they're willing to do to keep me around. I would be flattered but they still treat me like I'm their personal encyclopedia or something. I'm still defenceless Stiles in their eyes."

When he felt them all calm slightly, he stood up and sat on the sofa again. Minho was the first to join him closely followed by Frypan. Gally stood behind them as Trix paced in front of them. She stopped and turned to face her pack. 

"I'm not mad at them for wanting to keep you around. It's clear they care for you in some twisted way. I'm pissed because mates are sacred. To lie about being your mate to manipulate you would warrant death among some other packs. It's equivalent to kidnapping and slavery. Even the tribunal know how bad of an offence it is." 

Trix slumped to the floor with her back supported by the other sofa in the room. She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them close to her. 

"Derek should've known about that. It is known by all of the supernatural communities and some of the hunter ones. You should be lucky Jorge and Brenda aren't here right now or they would've only encouraged us to hunt him down. Lucky for us, Gally seems to be the more level headed one of him and Brenda."

Thomas was about to open his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Gally was the one to pull it open to reveal the group who were going to accompany them to Elysium to get Newt back and end WICKED once and for all. Just the thought of seeing the golden haired boy again relaxed Thomas. It was at that moment he promised himself that he would do whatever it would take to get Newt back. 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense ride to Elysium, Marie is introduced and things are revealed. Newt also makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the really late update and I'm also sorry if it's short but a short chapter is better than no chapter. This story is not abandoned, I swear.
> 
> Leven Rambin as Marie
> 
> ~ Red x

* * *

 

Out of the three vehicles moving towards one of the Gladers safe houses, it was Lyra who was filled with the most tension. 

Lyra was Trix's armoured SUV which was about as subtle as a flying chainsaw or a bunch of spanners being thrown down a fire escape.

After the group had loaded up the cars, the moved as quickly as legally possible to outrun Scott, Derek and their followers. The conversation that had been interrupted hadn't been picked up in fear of one of the passengers to suddenly lose control. Which wasn't particularly unusual with the Gladers. They had been through a lot together and the protective nature of all of them mixing together was a ticking time bomb once a spark had ignited.

Thomas sighed heavily and looked down at his phone. He had pulled up his contacts, his finger hovering over Jorge's name. He was usually one of the people to be able to calm Trix down enough to prevent a possible animal attack or homicide from happening. The only other people were Vice, Newt, Alby and Gally. However, two of them are either dead or imprisoned by WICKED, Gally was just as pissed off as the white haired vixen and Vince was most likely with Jorge anyway. 

Thinking better of it, Thomas scrolled passed Jorge's contact to Marie's. 

_Fair warning, Trix is pissed and looks ready to commit genocide. I'd call her if I were you._

It didn't take long after he hit send for a reply to come through. 

_**What did you do now?** _

The coyote's response made Thomas want to laugh at how well she knew him. 

Marie had been one of the survivors from group B and immediately took a shine to Trix when they met. The blonde had confided in Thomas about her feelings towards the Alpha but hadn't made an actual move until after everything had settled down. The two were obviously mates. They rarely argued, could basically communicate without speaking and always knew what the other needed. It was as if they could read each other's minds even if they were half a world away from each other. 

_For once it's not my fault. Sourwolf said something that really set the others off when I told them what it is._

**_Something tells me it was disrespectful and a terrible way to try to get you to stay. I'm surprised that Trix hasn't turned him into a sourwolf popsicle from how you described him to me_** was the lightning fast reply he was gifted with.

At this point, Trix's phone gave a quite chirp. 

Thomas noticed the subtle twitch of the older fox's lips which only happened if Marie had contacted her. Her shoulders seemed to slump as the tension in the car fled. As soon as Trix calmed down, everyone in Lyra seemed to follow her lead unconsciously. 

The whiskey eyed boy leant his head against the window and drifted off...

 

* * *

 

_"Tommy"_

_Thomas turned around to see Newt stood in front of him._

_The blonde looked healthy and nothing like the infected victim of WICKED he'd last seen. His pale skin was practically glowing and his eyes seemed full of life. Thomas didn't spend too long observing his friend before capturing him in a tight hug. He nuzzled his head into the kitsune's neck and kept a tight hold on him._

_"I'm guessing from the lack of shock on your face, that Trix has somehow rallied the troops to storm WICKED or something." Newt chuckled whilst gripping onto the back of Thomas' blue shirt. The very same one he wore in the glade._

_"So you are alive then? The letter was right? You're okay?" Thomas pulled his head away from Newt's neck and looked at him in the eyes._

_He had missed Newt more than he could put into words. There was an emptiness that seemed to follow him where Newt usually was._

_"Yes, I'm alive ya shank. WICKED don't know everything even if they were monitoring us in the glade. The letter is true, WICKED doesn't even know it's been sent. I'm fine, Tommy. Everyone else is too, we just can't wait to get out of this hell hole. We just want to get back to you guys."_

_Thomas had tears in his eyes at this point. It seemed like Newt did too but his were also now sparked with hope. Thomas swore to himself that he would do anything within his power to get Newt and the others back home. His eyes must of flashed because Newt startled and then leaned closer with a puzzled look on his face._

_"When did you become an alpha Tommy? " He asked lightly whilst staring in to Thomas' eyes._

_The brunet froze at the question. He was an alpha? Since when? How didn't he know before?_

_"Thomas, Thomas..." Newt shook him. "Wake up Tommo, we're here."_

_With that Thomas woke up..._

... and subsequently headbutted Trix.

* * *

 

Despite having faster healing factors than humans and some other creatures, the two ended up with ice packs pressed to the red bumps on their foreheads. For some reason, it had hurt more than it should have. It hadn't been the first time their heads collided literally, but this one definitely stung more than usual.

One benefit that everyone seemed to love was that whenever Trix went to glare at someone she winced before laying back down on the sofa she had claimed as hers. That was until Thomas pulled her out of the room with the excuse of getting some pain relief. 

Thomas pulled her into the laundry room quickly causing Trix to lean against the wall to stop her head from spinning. That was when Thomas definitely knew that his theory was correct.

"I'm an alpha now, aren't I?" He questioned her bluntly. 

"What?" Trix asked in return whilst gripping the wall tightly. She looked even paler than usual and Thomas reached out to help her stand up straight. He could feel her swaying even with his support. Something was seriously wrong.

"Is it spreading?" 

Thomas gestured to the arm he knew the dark veins resided. Trix pulled off her leather jacket to reveal the blue bandana wrapped tightly around her forearm. The virus had indeed spread since the last time she'd displayed them. A faint red outlined the dying veins as they pulsed almost violently until they abruptly stopped.

"Please, don't tell the others!" his alpha pleaded almost desperately.

The brunet's jaw clenched as his eyes flared ruby. He undid the bandana and looked closely at the disease killing his friend. The knock to her head must have confused her healing so that the virus could grow before it was stopped again. 

"I won't." Trix sighed in relief. "But-" He could see the white haired female deflate at that one word. "You need to tell me when it gets worse. I don't want you to die. We've already lost so many, we don't need you leaving us as well."

"Wasn't planning on quitting, I figured Newt and the others should be our first priority since they are still in WICKEDs grasp. I figured we could deal with my inevitable descent into insanity a little later." She joked. "In all serious though, I knew this would happen. Everything had started looking up and I let myself be distracted by our freedom. I should have realised sooner. I'm not that lucky."

All the younger man could do was pull the scarred teen into a tight hug. He could feel her fingers fisting the back of his shirt. 

"I knew that you were becoming an alpha and admittedly, I guess I had a hand in it. You've been borderline alpha since the scorch, although the red became more prominent once I saw you again in Beacon Hills. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just thought you should be the one to find out yourself." 

Her grip got even tighter on his shirt if that was even possible. He brought one of his hands up to her head and started to run his fingers gently through her hair. Trix wasn't known for showing weakness, she was the ice queen for more than just her powers. 

"I'm not mad, ya shank. You're practically my big sister, you could never make me entirely angry. I know you keep stuff from us, but you do it for our safety. I know you don't like feeling weak and how you'd rather hide this but you shouldn't be scared to ask for help. Not from us."

Trix chuckled into his shoulder and pulled back from their embrace with a smile. 

"Okay, enough chick flick moments. We have plans to make."

"Sure thing, Ice Queen."

"Slim it, Green Bean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or anything, don't be afraid to ask. I will answer no matter the question! :-)


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are on the metaphorical highway to hell, or literal. It has been a debate between the Gladers for a while.

* * *

 

 

The plan had been easy enough to get together. W.I.C.K.E.D. wasn’t an easy place to break out of, let alone break in. Therefore, it was more of a winging it rescue than one of those fully planned rescue attempts on Mission: Impossible or something.

For every solid part of the plan, there were at least five contingencies in case anything went to hell. Well, even more than usual.

The only plan that was concrete was save the Gladers, kill Janson and Ava and blow the place sky high. Only then would they be safe from W.I.C.K.E.D.

However, Trix still refused to spill the infected beans to anybody. As far as anybody else was concerned, saving Newt and the others was the only plan and everybody was in good health.

Thomas, on the other hand, was going to steal the plans for the cure whilst the rescue was happening. He hadn’t told anyone and knew how much of a risk it could be, but he made sure that his role in the plan would help him with his side mission.

Things were finally looking up, which is why the Gladers should have known that they were about to be slapped in the face by reality real soon.

 

* * *

 

It was when the others were packing the gear into their vehicles when Minho and Lydia cornered Thomas. The Asian and the strawberry blonde pulled him into a room close to the garage but far away enough for nobody to accidently overhear.

"You're hiding something."

Since they had arrived at Elysium, Lydia and Minho had spent time chatting about being a banshee and the problems that came with it. Therefore, Thomas knew he couldn't lie to them since they could feel the sickness radiating off Trix. Lydia was extremely observative and with Minho's curiosity, they were an unyielding and terrifying duo. The brunet fox really didn't want to be on the wrong end of their team up.

"I swore I wouldn't say anything, but I'm assuming you can feel it though."

Minho looked heartbroken at Thomas' vague answer. It had confirmed the worst fear of the remaining Gladers. They didn't want to lose anyone else and losing Trix would destroy them. She was their alpha, their friend and their sister. She was their protector.

"It's Trix isn't it? That flare virus is spreading, and she doesn't want anyone to know." Lydia guessed. She received a sad nod from Thomas.

"She didn't want me to know and she just wants to save the others. She doesn't care about the cure, I think she just wants it over with. With what she's been through, I don't entirely blame her."

Minho and Lydia shared a look before staring at Thomas.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What are you planning? The Stiles I know wouldn't let a friend die if he could help it, and I think that is something Thomas has in common with him."

Thomas grinned widely at them and showed them something on his phone. Lydia looked confused but seemed satisfied with Minho's snickering.

"You shucking bastard. That's brilliant." He patted Thomas on the shoulder. "She'll be mad and want to kill you at first, but she'll forgive you. I guess I should warn the others discreetly about this then?"

"That would be a good idea, just try not to act any different. You know what Trix is like, she'll know if anything seems off. Just keep it to Jorge, Vince, Brenda, Gally and Fry. Maybe Sonya and Harriet so they can keep an eye on her and make sure nobody does something rash."

With that, the trio left their little meeting and went back to what they were doing beforehand.

 

* * *

 

 

"That's us sorted." Trix declared before throwing ear pieces to the leaders of the different teams and handed walkie talkies to each driver. "Make sure that you park far enough away that they won't see us, but close enough that if anyone needs help you can get there. Our main problem will be Janson. He'll know when somethings up, so you better make your distraction a good one guys." She nodded to Thomas and Minho's group.

"Mason and Natalie, you guys will have to be our eyes from the outside. We can't risk W.I.C.K.E.D. getting a hold of you. Even if you're human, they'll find some way to use you and I'd prefer that everybody was safe. Plus, I hear that you learnt how to hack and we'll need someone watching the security cameras, Mason."

The teen nodded before hugging Corey and walking to where the adults were with one of the more teched out vehicles.

"Everyone, be careful, stick to the plan and remember if I say abort, you shucking run and get out. I don't care what you were doing, you evacuate immediately, we don't need any more lives lost because of W.I.C.K.E.D. if we can help it. The others will understand."

When Trix turned to get into Lyra, multiple Glader's shared looks and seemed to silently agree with each other before getting into their vehicles.

"I sure hope your plan works shank, or else we've lost." Minho murmured to Thomas as they got into Gally's SUV.

"So do I Min, so do I." Thomas replied.

"Of course it will, we have our secret weapons if it all goes to klunk." Fry chipped in.

"And anyway, we all know she's too stubborn to die in a W.I.C.K.E.D. facility. She'd at least get out before she loses it completely." Brenda joked causing the others to snicker. They all knew that it was true, Trix would rather kiss a griever than die in W.I.C.K.E.D. territory. Which was saying something because her hatred for Grievers was almost at the same level as her hatred for Ava Paige. Both were significantly less than her utter abhorrence for Janson, which was a lot.

The SUV fell into a reminiscent silence as they thought about how many times Trix had antagonised Ratman whilst providing entertainment for the others. Namely her icing the floor they were running on so he slid into a wall whilst chasing them. The pun that joined the action only made Janson turn a deeper shade of red with anger and embarrassment. 

If the mission had to be aborted, the group knew they would at least steal the instructions for the cure so they could at least save one person before attempting to get the others again. They just hoped they could save everyone and not have to get out prematurely.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the rescue mission has begun... 
> 
> If you wanna ask questions or just chat, my tumblr is newtmas_is_key. 
> 
> And personal update: I officially start college next week so hopefully I'll have less to stress about when I try to write now. 
> 
> ~ Red xx


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively known as: How to screw with W.I.C.K.E.D. 
> 
> Phase One begins

* * *

 

As it turned out, W.I.C.K.E.D. hadn't updated their outdoors security since the last time the Glader's had broken in. Which was fortunate for them since it made the breaking in to the area easy. 

However, they had definitely updated the security for each building. Every member of staff was pulled over and given a full body scan as well as a blood sample analysis just to confirm it was them. It would've been considered over the top, but the others knew the damaged they had caused last time and decided that their security measures were understandable. If a bunch of teenagers brought them to the point of near extinction, how much trouble could a group of professionals cause.

That made the getting in part quite difficult. It was a good job that some of the others were on surveillance duty and could see the weak spots from where they were stationed. 

"Hailstorm, Wildfire, there are a couple of flakes headed your way, be careful." Vince notified Trix and Sonya using some of their codes. 

"Copy that, Lone Wolf. They look as if they're all show and no go." Trix replied through the coms. 

Thomas could feel himself smirking at the use of old fashioned slang they decided to use as a sort of code. It was a way for anyone listening in to get confused long enough for them to be spotted on the radio waves by Jorge and Mason. Thankfully, they remembered to tell the others what code meant what just incase of anything they didn't account for happening.

Brenda tapped the fox on the shoulder and pointed to a door hidden by bushes and shrubs on the left side of the main hub. There seemed to be no patrol outside of the area and looked easy enough to open. He nodded at the she wolf and motioned the others to look at the door. Unlike the others, their group were trying not to talk over the coms unless it was an emergency. Their coms were stealthily hidden on them so they weren't spotted right away.

Slowly, the group crept over to the entrance whilst putting a marker just outside the door for the others to see. Frypan hovered a hand over the lock until there was a barely audible click indicating to the door unlocking. The group paused for a second, trying to detect movement on the other side of the door. 

"Gamma team, you're good to go." Mason informed them quietly before they opened the door.

The corridor they'd entered was abandoned. Which meant that Janson and Ava were waiting for them. Just like they'd planned. They only made it a couple of steps in before they were surrounded by W.I.C.K.E.D.s armed guards. The group dropped their weapons just as the guards started to yell at them. Thomas had to hide a smirk at how predictable they were. It was all going according to plan.

* * *

 

_Everybody was gathered around the huge table in the middle of the room that had been dubbed the strategy room or war council room._

_"By now, Janson would have realised our way of thinking. He has experienced our planning strategies before and knows each of our strengths." Trix started. "Which is why we do something completely different."_

_She pointed to a door on the left side of the main building. The blueprints made the place look easy enough to break into. Most of the gladers were more concerned at how Trix had gotten a hold of them. Some had a sneaking suspicion it was a gift from an arsonist that had a soft spot for their ice queen and shared their views on W.I.C.K.E.D._

_"Janson will expect Thomas to have concocted a half ass rash plan using the easiest entrance point. That's sort of what happened last time. Which is why Thomas will be the leader of the distraction group. Their job is to keep Janson and Ava preoccupied whilst the rest of us do our jobs. They will act just like they think we will because of our past actions." Trix explained._

_She gestured for Thomas to continue._

_"Minho, Frypan, Brenda, Aris, Gally and myself will be the distraction. All six of us have experience either sneaking around or breaking into W.I.C.K.E.D. before. We're the ones they'll expect especially if they think we purposely left Trix behind since they're after the flare."_

* * *

 

"You know, I thought you were smarter than to come in halfcocked Thomas. I feel a slight sense of disappointment." 

The group turned their heads to see the Ratman himself approaching them. 

"I'd actually believe that if you could actually feel something other than bitterness." Thomas bit back at the older man. "We all know that you can't, so don't even try."

Janson turned a shade of ruby at the comment. Whether it was embarrassment or anger, the Glader's didn't know. Thomas could faintly hear Trix and Jorge snickering on the other end of the coms whilst Minho, Fry and Gally were hiding their laughter by coughing. 

Janson dramatically twisted around and ordered for the guards to bring them to the main lab. 

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again Thomas. I can't wait for our scientists to drain you so, we can live and everyone else can die at the hands of the virus that is almost definitely killing that pesky bitch you call an alpha." 

Everyone in the group began to glare at Ratman but refused to show any other sign of his words affecting them. Janson seemed to deflate at the lack of reaction given. 

"Well, you should feel lucky. If she was here, she'd have murdered you by now. I guess you could say she likes to hold a grudge. That and she wants to repay you for the scar you gave her." Minho taunted whilst motioning to the left side of his face where the scar was on Trix's face. 

Janson paled slightly at the thought. Out of all the kids they tested on, subject A3 scared him the most. He quickly changed his reaction but the group all saw it. Trix always had a way of getting to people and Janson was no exception. 

"It's a shame for you she's not. She might have been able to come up with a better plan than yours. What were you hoping to do? Break in, get your friends and leave without anyone noticing?"

Internally, the group cackled maniacally at how close Janson had got to actually guessing their plan. Outwards, Thomas shrugged and tried to look put out at their "failed plan". What Janson didn't know wouldn't kill him. On second thought, the white haired alpha female might.

 The small team were dragged through another corridor before being thrown to the ground in front of Ava Paige. 

* * *

 

 

_"Ava doesn't know how we work exactly, just make sure to keep her and Janson's eyes off of the rest of the buildings." Harriet contributed to the group._

_The girl drew a circle around a room in the centre of the main hub. It was a big room with a lot of monitors. She then drew one two feet above the what could only be the main lab._

_"This is the main lab, this is where they'll no doubt take you as soon as you're caught. It's their main base of operations and where they plan their experiments. Two feet above that is the security room. All the cameras fees are broadcasted straight to that room. Which is why we need you to drop this there."_

_Marie held out a metallic device the size of a pinhead._

_"This will allow Jorge and Mason to hack the cameras. Once that's done they can replace the live fees with a loop so the others can get in undetected." The blonde coyote explained whilst grinning at her mate._

_"It just needs to be dropped. After that, well, we wait for the signal and enter."_

* * *

 

 

 

Gally carefully dropped the device as Thomas and Minho were antagonising Paige and Janson. It was so small he wouldn't be able to see it if it weren't for his enhanced senses. 

"Okay, we're in guys. You can go." That was the signal. 

He heard the quiet acknowledgements of his friends and shared a look with Fry and Brenda to make sure they had heard.

Now they just had to keep up the ruse until the others were out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on a roll writing this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Phase Two will commence shortly. 
> 
> ~ Red xx


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Two
> 
> Or as like to call it, the demolition girls are kicking ass and taking names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Leven Rambin as Marie  
> \- Liz Gillies as Jacks  
> \- Jamie Chung as Lia
> 
> These are who I imagine to play my group B girls.

* * *

 

 

"Okay, we're in guys. You can go."

"Copy that Grey Wolf" Harriet responded before getting the others to follow her. 

Whilst she had been in her own maze with these girls, Kira and Malia seemed to know exactly what to do. Whether it was because Malia was following the other coyote of the group or something else, Harriet didn't know but she liked it.

Their group entered through a storm cellar locking entrance. Nobody was behind the hatch which lead to the underground area of the buildings. 

Harriet put the duffle bag on the floor and began to pull out the explosives they had been given. She passed them to the others and silently pointed to the support pillars spread out in the vast space. It appeared to be a underground car park which just made their part of the plan easy. 

* * *

 

_"Now, Harriet's group are gonna be the demolition group. Your task is to get to the underground car park which is spread out underneath all of the buildings. There you will have to plant these explosives on the support beams." Sonya explained before handing a duffle bag to her girlfriend._

_Harriet and Marie looked into the bag and gasped._

_"How the shuck did you sticks get a hold of these?" Marie asked, shocked._

_Trix chuckled at her mate before tapping the side of her nose._

_The coyote groaned at the fox's antics causing everybody else to laugh._

_"Any way, this team will be Harriet, Marie, Jacks, Lia, Kira and Malia. Most of you have worked together before and you'd need more hands so I think Kira and Malia would be the best option since you guys still aren't fully comfortable around guys that aren't us." Minho added with a wink causing Lia to whack him from where she was stood._

* * *

 

 

"Kira and Marie cover the west side. Lia and Jacks I want you to do north. Malia and I'll do the east. We'll work our way into the centre and get out again. Then we wait until anybody needs us, got it?" 

At the nods she received, Harriet ran to the furthest away beam on the east side of the car park. There weren't too many beams which was good in case they were needed by one of the other teams. 

Harriet and Malia had only placed four of the explosives before Mason got their attention over the coms. 

"Arcana, we have two armed flakes heading to your location on the east side. Do what you have to. I have control of the elevators." He warned.

Harriet shared a look with the werecoyote she was with. They both silently agreed on their next actions and moved over to the elevator close to where they were working. 

"Let them come down, Mason. We'll deal with them. Override, Lupa, hide out of sight for a sec." Harriet replied as she stood next to the left side of the doors.

Malia stood next to the right side waiting for the guards to get out, having the exact same idea. 

The elevator dinged as it arrived on their floor before the doors slid open. The poor guys didn't stand a chance. 

As soon as they stepped one foot out of the elevator, the witch and coyote knocked them out and dragged their bodies to where they were previously stood. Both of the females took their weapons and zip tied their hands behind their backs before continuing with what they were previously doing.

* * *

 

_Jacks pointed towards the elevators in that lead to where they'd be planting the explosives._

_"What are we supposed to do if anyone comes down?"_

_Trix and Thomas looked to Mason._

_"Uh, by the time we've got the security cameras under our control we'll be able to see if anyone's going down so we can warn you. We'll also have full control over the elevators so we can stop them. I would recommend trapping the elevators when you're on the last explosives. Once jammed, somebody will go to investigate so we can't hold them up long." he explained while showing them the tech schemes of the elevators._

_"So basically, knock them out unless it's in the last few minutes all of us need and then let you deal with them?" Lia asked, simplifying his explanation._

_He shrugged in response._

* * *

 

A few minutes later all the girls had gotten to the centre and were putting down the last ones before Trix spoke over the coms. 

"Arcana, you may wanna finish and head to Poughkeepsie. Mimic just sent some Flakes your way, one's a meater though. So head to Poughkeepsie unless you guys can take 'em." 

"Copy that Hailstorm. I think we can take them. We're almost done." Harriet responded before sending a signal to Lia since she was the fastest. 

"They're coming from the west side and will be down in maybe a second. Make sure to take their radios as well so they can't signal back to anyone." Jorge added. "Good luck hermanas."

The group began to pack up their gear as they heard the elevator give off it's obnoxious ding. There were sounds of a struggle but the men were quickly subdued by the vampire. Lia ran back to them and threw the radios to the floor before grinning at them. 

Harriet once again shouldered the duffle bag and made her way to the hatch they'd entered from with the group following her lead. 

"We're done here. Is anybody outside the hatch?" she asked whilst her hand rested on one of the handles. 

"You're all clear Alpha team, head towards Delta team until you're needed again." came the reply a couple of seconds later. 

With that, the girls made a quick exit and met up with Vince's group on the other side of the wire fence. 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase Three is beginning.
> 
> Aka: Rescuing part of the rescue plan commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one night. 
> 
> \- Letitia Wright as Gale   
> (Wakanda Forever)
> 
> Hope you guys like it.  
> ~ Red xx

* * *

 

 

"Okay, we're in guys. You can go." 

"Thanks, Grey Wolf. See ya on the other side." Trix smirked.

The white-haired female gestured for her group to follow her to the back entrance. Once outside the door, they all linked hands allowing Corey to do his thing. Trix iced the lock before hitting it. It shattered leaving them for the go ahead. 

"Lambda team, you are good to go." 

With that, Trix opened the door and walked in, not once letting go of one of the others. 

* * *

 

 

_"My team are the ones in charge of finding the others and getting them out. I'll have Sonya, Lydia, Isaac and Corey. Which leaves Peter, Chris and Noshiko on surveillance and Natalie with Esther on medical attention."_

_Thomas took over as he noticed Trix sway slightly, taking the attention away from her._

_"Surveillance team are also back up so if any of us need help, we'll most likely call you guys first before any of the other teams. So be prepared for the worst."_

_Gally then pointed to a back entrance on the map. It was on the building to the right of where everybody else was entering._

_"This is where you guys will enter. The others are supposed to be on the second floor in the room with the huge metal doors. The only way we can see you guys opening it is by breaking it down." he explained, catching on to what Thomas was doing._

_"You guys will have to use the stairs since almost everyone in that building relies on the elevator. It'll be the doors furthest away from the stairway."_

_Gale sighed._

_"Of shucking course it will be. Trust everyone to use the elevator."_

_The African shapeshifter made the others chuckle at her detest for stairs._

* * *

 

Once out of the public view from everybody, the team let go of each other and scowled at the door in front of them. 

After seeing how far up the second floor was from the first, the group all shared Gale's hatred for the staircase. They quietly made their way through the door and began to go up the stairs. 

Halfway up, Trix spoke over the coms. 

"Are you completely sure there wasn't any other way for us to get the to the second floor?"

She heard some of the others snickering before Vince replied.

"You were one of the ones to look over the blueprints, you would know if there was."

Trix groaned while rubbing the backs of her legs. As her trouser leg slid up slightly, she caught sight of some black veins that had recently appeared. She sighed and continued to push herself up the rest of the steps. 

Lydia and Sonya exchanged a look and made mental notes to inform Thomas about the new veins they'd briefly seen. 

* * *

 

_Just before the others began to get in their vehicles to set off on their quest, Thomas pulled Sonya to the side._

_"You've noticed it haven't you?" He asked the kitsune._

_"It's hard not to. You want me to keep an eye on her and tell you if it gets worse?" She asked gently, knowing that he had witnessed her brother going through the exact same thing but at a quicker pace._

_"Yeah, Lydia also knows so don't be afraid to talk to her if she starts getting towards the Gone." Thomas confirmed, glad that he didn't need to tell Sonya exactly what was happening. She just seemed to know exactly what was going on and what to do._

_Sonya nodded before pulling Thomas into a hug._

_"Don't worry, we'll get him back and I'll make sure Trix is okay." She murmured into his shoulder before letting him go and climbing into the passenger side of Lyra._

* * *

 

"I never want to climb up another set of stairs again." Gale declared as she reached the top. 

"Agreed." Sonya and Lydia added. 

Poor Corey was too out of breath to comment whilst Trix was already making her way down the hospital like corridor. Gale followed and stood close to the elevator that was halfway through the corridor. Sonya pulled Corey up and helped him to where Trix was standing whilst the banshee of the group followed.

"We're here. Is everything clear for us to take this door out?" Sonya asked through the coms, smiling at how close they were to getting the others. 

"You're clear Wildfire. Nobody is around, good luck hermana." Jorge responded.

Trix banged on the door loud enough for anybody else to hear if they were on the other side. 

There was a bang in reply that indicated that someone was on the other side. 

"Newt? Are you guys behind there? If you are bang twice for yes!" Trix yelled before hearing two bangs answering her. 

"You guys gotta move away from the door whilst we get it open, okay?" Sonya shouted before pulling Lydia and Corey away from the door. 

Trix took that as her sign to start. She took of her jacket revealing a long-sleeved shirt hiding the flare and took a few steps back before letting her eyes glow their eerie ice white colour. 

Mist swirled around her hands as the temperature in the corridor dropped dramatically causing the others to shiver. She placed both hands upon the door and let the ice that had been forming on her fingertips travel across the doors. As soon as the door became brittle, Trix grabbed a sledge hammer out of the pack she had been carrying it and slammed it into the door. 

The metal shattered and left the doorway empty. Trix dropped the sledge hammer to the side ad grabbed her pistol sized crossbow. She took one step inside before she was tackled to the floor.

* * *

 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion Time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop myself typing at this point.  
> I also realised that I forgot Isaac in the last chapter so bear with me.

* * *

Almost immediately the Lambda team became alert. Trix had just been tackled to the floor by who or whatever had been in the room.

As soon as they heard the alpha laugh tough, they relaxed. 

"Chuck! I missed you so much!" She pushed herself up until she was on her knees hugging the curly haired teen clinging to her shirt.  

More teens began to leave the room after they heard Trix cry out Chuck's name. At the front was a tall black teen who Sonya briefly remembered as Alby. Behind him was a familiar redheaded witch.

"Oh my gods, Sal! You're okay, Lia's gonna be so happy to see you again!" She squealed as she threw herself at the scotswoman. 

It took everybody a few seconds to realise what was happening but soon the hallway was filled with Gladers from both groups hugging the three Gladers that had got them out. 

"Oi, ya bloody shanks! Don't I get a hug?"

The familiar british accent caused Trix and Sonya to snap their heads to the direction it came from. 

"NEWT!" 

The blond had almost no time to prepare for the two foxes leaping at him. Both began to sob into his shoulders about how much they missed him. He chuckled as he clung to the two. It took them approximately 30 seconds to recover.

"Okay guys, as much as I love a reunion maybe we should get out of here first."

Gale interrupted before Mason's panicked voice came over the coms. 

"Lambda team, you have two incoming. They're in the elevator." 

Trix looked at Gale. 

"You know what to do." She stated before picking up the gear they'd all dropped to greet their friends. As soon as she'd swung the pack onto her back again she began pushing the rescued Gladers towards the stairwell. 

The group made it out of sight just as the elevator dinged.

Trix put a finger to her blue lips as they heard the guards get off the lift. 

"What do you two think you're doing here?" 

The voice of Ratman made Newt tense up until Sonya shook her head at him and mouthed Gale's name to him. 

"We're here to check on the prisoners, sir. I thought you were with Chancellor Paige and the group that they caught breaking in." One of the guards replied with confusion clear in his voice. 

"Well you thought wrong." Gale snapped back whilst pretending to be Janson. "I came here to make sure nobody else had decided to split off from the group. Now why don't you do something useful and go check the underground car park for any intruders." 

Trix could hear the two guards tripping back into the elevator. One of them seemed to reek of fear whilst the other seemed fairly calm as if this was usual. Only when she heard the doors close she walked up to see Gale turn back into herself. 

"I had way too much fun with that." She admitted, causing Trix to laugh and pat her on the shoulder. 

"Wait, did you send them downstairs?" She asked, sobering up quickly.

Gale seemed to catch on, her eyes widening at the realisation. 

"Arcana, you may wanna finish and head to Poughkeepsie. Mimic just sent some flakes your way, one's a meater though. So head to Poughkeepsie unless you guys can take them." She informed Harriet as she gestured for the others to move down the stairs, quickly taking the lead. 

"Copy that Hailstorm. I think we can take them. We're almost done." She heard the witch respond. 

"They're coming from the west and will be down in maybe a second. Make sure to take their radios as well so they can't signal back to anyone. Good luck hermanas." Jorge's reply only reassured the alpha that the group would be fine.

"We're done here guys, everyone's out. Epsilon team get ready for their arrival. Sonya and I have a rat to go scare." She spoke through the coms before turning to face the group. 

"Guys I need you to follow Gale, Isaac, Lydia and Corey. They'll lead you to our medical group. We have to go get the others." Trix ordered.

"I'm coming with you." Newt's voice rang out. It was his _'I don't care what you want, I'm going'_ tone that Trix knew all to well. 

Sonya gave her an incredulous look before Trix just nodded. She turned to look at Sonya.

"I'm not sure if you've ever argued with your brother, but I have and he's the only person I can't win against." She explained before winking at her.

Sonya knew what that wink meant.

_I'm gonna win this bet and nothing will stop me._

 

* * *

 

The trio got into the main building the same way the Gamma team did. With much more success.

Since they had been caught, nobody was bothering to monitor the corridor. Which made getting into the lab way more easier than it had to be. 

As they approached the door they could hear Janson and Ava ask the same question over and over again whilst threatening the group.

"For the last time, where is subject A3? If you don't tell us we'll just have to make you suffer."

Trix decided that was the perfect time to make an entrance. The siblings followed her lead but hid out of everyone's view. 

"I dunno Ratman, maybe I've been here the entire time. Just waiting for the opportune moment." She declared as she strutted in with her head held high and her bow in her hands. 

It didn't take her too long to dispatch of the guards with a few well placed arrows. 

"You should really be careful what you ask for." She mocked as the Gamma team got up from where they'd been forced to kneel. 

Janson looked positively murderous as he pointed his gun at the infected fox. Trix raised her bow with an arrow already notched on it and tutted. Her smirk did nothing to calm the man down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She spoke before addressing Ava. "Chancellor Paige, what an unpleasant surprise to see you here. I thought you'd have learned to not mess with us by now but I guess I'm wrong. For once. It won't happen again." She assured causing the Gladers to snicker at her.

"Trix, still the same smart ass bitch, I see." Janson sneered.

The white-haired alpha shrugged.

"Pretty much."

Janson moved his gun to aim at one of the others before Trix let her arrow fly. It flew passed the man and imbedded itself in the wall next to his head. 

"You missed." He smirked.

"Actually, that was a warning shot. I never miss, you should know that." She snarked back moving in between the group and the two idiots in front of them. 

"Something tells me that you will if the virus has progressed as far as I think it has. I wouldn't be so smug if I were you." Janson bit back causing the Gladers to stop their attempts of subtly moving back towards the exit.

"Wait, what?" Newt exclaimed moving out of the shadows. 

Janson trained his gun on him as soon as he'd moved. Newt paused and raised his hands. Trix only glared and readied her bow to take another shot at Janson again, this time aiming at his head. 

"Newt..." Thomas breathed out staring at the blond. Newt looked over and smiled when he saw Thomas but immediately went back to glaring at Ratman.

"Trix, you're still infected?" he asked the female alpha without removing his eyes from Janson. 

"Yeah, was never cured." She answered whilst gritting her teeth. 

Everyone could see her eyes flashing red as Janson laughed. 

"You see, the cure didn't work on subject A3 due to the gene that allows her to use her cryokinetic abilities. However, it's only just started to spread again. Yet, she still can't take the cure. Which leaves the question?" Ava paused.

"Why hasn't she just ended it yet?"

"Well, I still have a bet to win, a rat to kill and an organisation to render extinct. I wasn't gonna be able to do that if I was dead now was I?" She replied sarcastically lowering her bow. "Why you wanna do the job yourself? Go ahead, just know you've already lost." 

"And how have we lost, exactly?"

Trix grinned whilst laughing before tilting her head and turning her feature stoic. 

"You assumed we didn't plan for this."

That is when all hell broke loose.

* * *

 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose, explosions, Marix moments, the bet is revealed and a new relationship is born.
> 
> Oh and more Trix whump because why the shuck not. 
> 
> I'm sorry, it will get better. It just has to get worse first.
> 
> ~ Red xx

* * *

 

As soon as she had said that, Trix had officially started a war.

Without blinking Trix let an arrow fly straight into the heart of Ava Paige before tackling Janson to the ground. She landed a couple of punches to his face before he kicked her off and made a move towards his gun which had flown from his hand as he was tackled. 

Thomas ran over and kicked the gun away from him before pulling him up and landing a few of his own hits on the man who made his life hell. Janson pushed him away before he was once again taken down by Trix.

Newt caught Thomas before he hit the ground.

"Hi Tommy." He grinned before wincing at one of the female alpha's well-placed hits to Janson's lower body. 

"Newt, you're okay. Thank god." Thomas breathed as he pulled the blond into his arms. 

"Not to interrupt or anything," Gally started as he slid over to the pair. "But we should get out of here. Before we go down with the building. Nice to see you again Newt."

Minho, Brenda, Fry and Aris ran over to them just as Trix collided with a wall. Janson's hands were wrapped around her pale throat. In retaliation, Trix headbutted him. Both parties stumbled away from each other and the wall holding their heads. They could hear their alpha quietly cursing about pulling that move when Janson caught her in the ribs with a left hook. 

He then tried to run to where Thomas kicked the gun, only to receive a fireball to the arm. Sonya emerged from the shadows in a manner similar to her brother and shrugged.

"Gotta keep this a fair fight." She admitted as Trix jumped onto Janson's back, strangling him from behind. 

Janson slammed himself to the floor hoping to crush Trix only to have her jump off as he did so. Trix started laughing until he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down as well. 

The others just decided to watch the fight. All of them knew how long Trix had wanted to do this.

"If only we had popcorn." Brenda mentioned, making the others grin just as Trix broke Janson's nose. 

It was only as Janson tried to hit Trix in the face that she'd unsheathed her claws. With a swift moment she slit the man's throat, leaving him to bleed out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be here when this place blows." She announced before picking up her quiver and bow that had been forgotten in the fight. 

* * *

The Gladers had all made it to top of the hill they'd agreed to meet the others on. It had a rather amazing view of the facility and was far away enough from any blast radius. 

Thomas had immediately hugged Chuck when he saw him standing by Lyra, alive. Newt had embraced the others as Marie rushed over to Trix to make sure she was okay.

"Please tell me you killed that son of a bitch?" She asked her mate whilst holding her face in her hands. 

At Trix's nod, she pulled the alpha into a kiss. Cheers and catcalls broke out as the Gladers saw a display of affection that would only occur in private between the two. Trix didn't care and flipped them off whilst returning the kiss.

As they pulled back they noticed the other established couple hugging and just making sure the other is okay. 

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Trix asked with a purple coloured flush on her cheeks.

"Because you didn't die in there without saying goodbye." the coyote responded pulling the fox into a tight hug. 

Trix pulled back and looked over to Minho to see him looking distressed. She followed his gaze to see Thomas and Newt standing away from the rest. She walked over to him, grinning widely. 

It was at that moment that Newt shook his head exasperated and pulled Thomas into a kiss. One that Thomas responded with fervour once he'd gotten passed the shock. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice what was happening around them or the two who were staring at them.

Everyone quietened when they noticed it. Once the two pulled away, they weren't expecting the first thing that was said.

"HAHA BITCHES! I WIN! TIME TO PAY UP!" Trix yelled happily, jumping up and down.

All heads turned to where Trix was doing a miniature victory dance. Minho just looked at the two and mouthed _'why?'_

* * *

Once everything had settled down in the group, Trix handed Thomas the detonator. 

"I think you deserve this." She said smiling. "Time to make it rain Tommo."

Thomas grabbed her hand before she could walk away. 

"I think we should do this together" 

The two grinned and pressed the button, ending W.I.C.K.E.D. once and for all.

* * *

The Glader's watched the organisation burn from where they sat upon the hill. All the couples were sat close together, including Thomas and Newt. In their hands was a jar of Gally's special brew. 

"This reminds me of the bonfire." Thomas admitted as he watched the flames. 

He took a swig of the moonshine before handing it to Newt, who was resting his head on the brunet's shoulder. 

"The one where Trix chased Minho with a machete?" He asked causing everyone to laugh at the story they'd been told or had witnessed first-hand. 

"All I'm saying is that the shank was trying to cheat. I was only making sure he followed the rules." Trix piped up, igniting another round of laughter.

"For those of us who didn't know about the bet, could you please elaborate?" Thomas asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, the bet was made when you two first met after Alby told us how you two seemed to look at each other as you were introduced. I bet that Thomas would make the first move, whilst Trix bet that Newt would." Minho started.

"At the bonfire, Minho tried to cheat by pushing a drunk Newt at Thomas. I only thought it was fair that the rules were made clear. Which was no direct interference from either parties or anyone else who was in knowledge of said bet." Trix finished as she stood.

Newt and Thomas shared another kiss and looked back to the fire burning before them. 

Everyone's attention was diverted as they heard a horrid coughing from behind them.

Trix was crouched over as she hacked into her hand. She pulled her hand away to reveal a small splatter of black bile in her palm. She stared at it in shock.

"Oh shit." She muttered before collapsing.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWTMAS HAS BEEN BORN!!!!


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to know what Thomas was planning and the Arrowverse gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to SpiritualKiller for their comments that have made my day. 
> 
> Thomas and the gang won't let Trix die! So don't worry. As I said, things have to get worse before they can get better.
> 
> I'm also thinking of starting another story based on scenes from the books and movies. It'll star Trix and be called Tales From The Maze. You can request what scenes you want to see since I have way too many ideas and want to know what you guys want to read. I may also do different AUs of this story, like Hogwarts, maybe one where they're in the Supernatural universe instead of Teen Wolf and Arrowverse, different ideas really.

* * *

Shocked, nobody moved. Not even to catch the alpha as she fell to the ground. 

Then, it was as if time was sped up again. All at once everyone ran to see if Trix was okay.

The snow-haired female was unconscious on the grass, black bile like blood trailing down from the corner of her lips. Pulsing black veins that were once hidden under her shirt had spread so they were visible on her prominent collarbones. She had paled even further than anyone had believed to be possible for her.

Thomas ripped his phone from his pocket and quickly found the name of the person he knew would help almost straight away. It only took two rings for the older man to pick up. It seemed as if Thomas' back up plan was still very present it the man's mind when he answered the phone.

_"Snowflake needs help doesn't she?"_

The gruff voice at the other end of the phone sent a flood of reassurance through Thomas as he checked Trix's pulse. It was a bit faster than usual but it was still there.

"Yeah, she does. It's gotten worse. We'll be there by tomorrow at the latest."

"Just get here when you can, we should have everything sorted by then. Take care kit."

"Will do. See ya then, Mick."

* * *

It was one of those weird days where everyone was gathered together and just hanging around the S.T.A.R. Labs hall or the Hangar as it had been dubbed by Team Flash. 

All the different vigilante teams had been gathered for a day of relaxation since their respective cities/zones were peaceful for the moment. Most of the group were taking it as an opportunity to catch up with one another. Of course, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were sat further away from everybody and were content drinking their beers in the corner they had chosen. Barry had came over to see how they were doing a couple of times and to see if there were any updates of the mysterious 'Snowflake' they had been talking about. 

It was just as they were talking to the scarlet speedster when Mick's phone went off. 

Mick immediately answered after he checked the ID. **Kit.**

"Snowflake needs help doesn't she?" He asked not even bothering to greet the kid on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, she does. It's gotten worse." The kid sighed sadly at the news. 

Next to him Len tensed. He wasn't the only Rogue with a soft spot for the female alpha. He could see the Barry was already forming a slight attachment despite having never met her. 

"We'll be there by tomorrow at the latest." He informed the arsonist. 

"Just get here when you can, we should have everything sorted by then. Take care kit."

"Will do. See ya then, Mick." 

Both parties hung up and Mick looked to Len to see if he'd heard everything. He gave a small nod whilst frowning. Barry seemed to catch on to what was happening. 

"What do you need?" He asked. 

Len then took control. He stood from where he was sat on the floor and offered the two his hands to help them up. 

"We need to borrow your lab and enough space for a bunch of kids. Our friend was infected with a virus and needs the cure. The others have the schematics for it and one of the ingredients. If we don't give it to her fast enough, she'll be taken over by it. Think of a zombie virus and her metahuman gene slowed the spread of it." 

"These kids aren't fully human and the full moon is gonna be tomorrow night. Some of them have might not have the same control they used to. They need to be somewhere that if they lose control, they're not gonna hurt anybody. The only one who could help them is indisposed." Mick added, flashing his eyes at the thought of what W.I.C.K.E.D. had done to those poor kids. 

The speedster jumped back at the sight of Mick's molten amber eyes. Len placed a cold hand on Mick's bicep, grounding him. 

"Werewolf?" Barry asked. 

"How'd you know that red?" Mick asked allowing his eyes to shift back to their original colour.

"Julian," He started "Uh, my coworker, he's a werecoyote or something. He tried to explain it but I generally stick to science instead of the supernatural." 

The two felons laughed at Barry's brief explanation.

"Only you, scarlet. Only you." Len muttered before straightening up again. 

"The only problem we should have, is that Snowflake as we call her, is extremely stubborn and never asks for help. Which is why her packmates went behind her back to get our help." Len explained. "Now we just have to call the other Rogues since they'll know what to do. Hartley and Shawna should be able to figure out what we need for the cure and the other's would get it for us."

Barry's eyes softened and a small smile graced his face. 

"Sounds like you guys adopted a couple more Rogues." 

Len and Mick snorted. 

"It was more they adopted us as pack mates." Mick explained. "We should start to get everything sorted out though. If Jorge is the one driving her here, Snowflake'd be here in maybe three hours. We still don't know the exact state she's in."

Barry glanced around at the heroes all conversing behind them.

"You guys go ahead." He stated whilst handing them his all access card. "Call the Rogues, I'll explain things to the others. They might wanna help as well. Nobody here wants to see kids hurt."

Len took the card and patted Barry on his upper arm, pulling his phone out of his jacket before heading to the exit. No doubt calling Lisa. Mick followed and shot a grateful look to the fast metahuman. He also pulled his phone out and called Shawna.

* * *

 

 "How's she doing hermano?" Jorge yelled back from where he was driving the vehicle like a madman. 

The had to let one of the others drive Lyra since they had to take the van with the medical equipment in it. It was the only one that had a table that they could lay Trix down own.

"It looks as if she's sleeping. Her breathing is regular and her heart rates at the normal pace of the average human being." Thomas shouted back.

"So concerning then?" Vince's voice rang out over the radio. 

"Yeah, her hearts usually half that rate. It could just be because of the virus but it's still something to keep an eye on." Thomas replied.

The ride had been tense so far and they still had a couple of hours before they entered Central City. Mick said everything should be ready for them but everyone was still on high alert. Trix had remained unconscious the entire ride and the others didn't know what to make of it.

"Uh, Tommy? I think I know why her heart rates changed."

Newt grabbed his arm and tugged him to where he has sat. He carefully placed his fingers in the hair at the back of Trix's neck showing Thomas the strands.

"That was Trix's original hair colour before it turned white." He pointed out whilst carefully holding the dark ginger locks.

Thomas' eyes widened at the news. 

"She's losing her powers." He breathed in realisation. "The virus must have overpowered the gene, that's the only way she'd be like this."

Everyone, barr Jorge, turned their head when Thomas spoke his theory. Newt moved closer to Thomas, whilst Minho look increasingly worried at his friend's condition. Brenda and Gally had turned in their seats next to Jorge to look back at the group whilst Fry was muttering under his breath. 

"At least she's alive for now, we'll be there in an hour." Jorge informed them whilst glaring at the road ahead of him. 

"But it takes three more hours to get there." Minho stated with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. 

The van jolted before they seemed to speed up.

"And I said we'll be there in one." 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIX WILL LIVE!! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!!  
> Who else is going to finish this the way I was if you do.  
> The Arrowverse is now involved in this gigantic mess. The Rogues to the rescue.   
> Please feel free to leave a comment, they make me feel motivated when I feel like I've done a good job.   
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> ~ Red xx


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Barry’s discussion with the super squads went, the Rogues are a complicated family and a certain organisation aren't dead yet.
> 
> Headcanon: the Gladers are the Mick Rory Defence Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying okay.  
> The timeline of the Arrowverse is a bit screwed since I haven’t fully caught up yet.  
> So this probably will seem weird for any fans of Arrow, Flash, Legends and Supergirl.  
> Just bare with me please.
> 
> I'm sorry it's late...

* * *

Barry sighed. It was a tad over dramatic but it seemed like his friends brought that side out of him. Either that or Snart’s dramatics were rubbing off on him. The rest of the Rogues probably didn't help with that. 

His aforementioned friends were coming up with less than legal reasons as to why Len and Mick had left in a rush. 

Kara seemed to notice his distress and yelled over the top of everyone's bickering to let Barry explain. The Kryptonian always seemed to know when Barry needed help and was happy to provide it. That and she didn't mind Mick or Len, possibly because she didn't know why everyone else thought there was something wrong with the two.

 _Thank the multiverse for Supergirl ,_ Barry thought as everyone settled down.

"I know you're all curious as to why Len and Mick left, but you need to stop thinking the worst of them. Some kids they think of as family needed help, serious help." 

Everyone seemed to sober up at the word kids. Children had always been something all the vigilantes had a soft spot for. No child should have to suffer.

"The main one, she's dying from a virus that was created to wipe out civilisation as we know it. They need the facilities and help to recreate the cure. They have the key ingredient but they need the Rogues help."

"Wait, the Rogues? As in the criminals you seem to fight every other day? Those Rogues?" Ray asked from where he was stood with Felicity and Oliver. 

Everyone seemed surprised that the Rogues would be seeked out for help by some kids. Caitlin and Cisco looked the most shocked but Jax, Felicity and Team Supergirl understood.

"These kids had to save themselves when everything went to hell. They are weary around heroes because they don't believe in them. The Rogues had never once lied to them about who they were." Jax answered, knowing who Barry was talking about. "The girl they're saving, she means a lot to those guys. Mick and Leonard talk about her in a way I've only heard them talk about Lisa. She's like a daughter to them and much more to these kids. Can you imagine how terrifying this is for them?" 

Apparently the Legends had no idea how much Jax talked to the duo. The others had ignored them but Jax had seen they way they'd asked Gideon on news regarding a group of kids. That was what encouraged him to ask them about it. They'd explained the situation to him since they trusted him more than the others. 

Murmurs echoed around the room only to be silenced by Barry’s phone ringing loudly. The green eyed vigilante quickly pressed the answer icon when he saw the caller ID.

”Len? Are they here yet or -" The speedster was cut off by Leonard’s quiet voice on the other end.

” _It’s_ _worse than we thought, we need all the help we can get. The gene that slowed the virus down is shutting off. She’s got maybe a day at the most.”_  

Len's almost broken tone brought tears to Barry's eyes. It was now that he knew he'd do anything to save this girl, for she had helped thaw Leonard's cold exterior. He glanced at the group before him and received a few nods.

"We'll be there in a flash."

* * *

Len slid his phone back into his pocket with a sigh. Even at a time like this, Barry would still be able to make a pun involving his hero persona. The cold criminal would be lying if he said it didn't warm him slightly that the banter between himself and the Flash was still there.

Mick walked over to him with a blank expression. 

"She's awake, not happy but awake nonetheless." He grumbled with a small smile on his face. 

Mick had a real soft spot for Trix. The pale girl had never once held his pyromania against him. Mick never had to hide anything from the alpha unlike the rest of the Legends. She knew everything about him and Mick had become an older brother of sorts to the girl he affectionately dubbed "Snowflake". Trix had a way with the Rogues that contrasted to her frosty demeanor and cold tone. The supposed "Ice Queen" was fiercely protective over those she claimed to be her family.

In turn, the Rogues cared a lot for her. To the point where seeing her in her current state was absolutely devastating. 

She was laid on the cot with a pout as Marie played with her ginger locks that seemed to takeover her head. The previously snowy haired teen looked up at Leonard as he entered the room. 

Leonard wanted to murder W.I.C.K.E.D.

Trix had dark purple bags around her blue eyes that stood out from her slowly greying skin. Pulsing black veins were visible through the white shirt she wore. She looked defeated, something all the others had never seen on her before. The next thing Len focused on was the tissue gripped tightly in her shaking hands. Black stains littered the crumbled ball, similar to the faint marks just under her nose. 

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. 

Trix was supposed to be healthy, not minutes away from knocking at death's door. From the looks on the faces on the other Rogues, they were thinking the same thing. Even the Glader's that were in the room. Even the Tricksters were looking somber for once. 

"So, how are-" Hartley started only to be cut off abruptly by the Glader's taking up a fighting stance. 

Suddenly, the heroes began filling up the room all hunched over from motion sickness no doubt. By the time everyone was in, Barry, Kara, J'onn, Wally and Cisco were the only ones standing like nothing had happened.

The Gladers refused to shift back though. In fact, they started to growl or some form of it since not all were shifters.

Trix coughing caused their attention to shift momentarily. 

The ginger was curled in on herself whilst gasping for breath as black bile dripped from her mouth. Newt ran over and started to help her sit up so her airways wouldn't get blocked. 

"Anyone else smell that?" Thomas asked the other Gladers and the Rogues. 

Once Trix was sat up with Marie and Newt on either side of her, she responded. 

"Looks like we're not free yet."

She tried to push herself out of the cot only to be kept in place by Frypan using his magic. 

"I'm sorry, but you can't do anything without the risk of immediate death. We'll handle it." He justified himself, looking away from the alpha's glare. 

Mick walked over to her and embraced the teen. He ran a hand through her hair whilst he looked at Len.

"I know you think Janson is your responsibility, but we can deal with him. You need to focus on staying alive. We can't lose you." Leonard explained.

The pyromaniac of the group turned to Hartley and Shawna. "You guys think you can stay back and get this cure done before she does something stupid."

"Shouldn't take too long but we'll need some of Thomas' blood before he leaves." Hartley explained. 

"Some of the others can stay and help you out too." Barry pointed out as Felicity walked over to the two Rogues with clipboards. 

Minho threw something to the small group. 

"That's everything we stole from W.I.C.K.E.D. before destroying their base. Knock yourself out." 

Felicity ran over to the computer with Cisco following her. Caitlin stayed put from where she was stood next to Barry, something about Trix seemed familiar to her. 

As everyone else prepared for the attack, nobody noticed the infected alpha sneaking out. Except for Barry who caught her outside the room.

"Where exactly do you think you are heading to?" he asked causing the brit to turn around and lean against the wall for support. 

"Look, Barry was it" At his nod she continued. "I know all too well how W.I.C.K.E.D. operate. Knowing that filthy rat like I do, he's already prepared for you lot. It won't take them long before they've got you in checkmate. He'd expect me to be in the medical wing. Don't worry, just make sure to keep that cure on you once it's done. I'm definitely going to need it once this is over." 

With that, she continued down the hall.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot has happened since the last update...
> 
> What is Trix up to?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...

 

* * *

Trix had admittedly come up with plans whilst almost dying better than the one she already had running through her mind. 

Then again, her mind was fogged up from the Flare virus working its way through her system. 

All in all, the alpha had about 12% of a plan and was pretty much the definition of a zombie. The Flare hadn’t fully taken over yet, but her limbs were as heavy as lead. She couldn’t control the glow of her eyes and her fangs were almost biting through her lip. 

Her senses were going into overdrive just to keep her alive at the moment which was distracting her from her idea of a plan. 

The now ginger alpha stumbled once again into a wall as she dragged herself through the maze of hallways that belonged to S.T.A.R. Labs. She was about to go left when she heard the stomping of W.I.C.K.E.D.s soldiers. There were no rooms nearby and there was no way that Trix was going to make it down the hall in time. 

Frantically, she looked around to find anything that would help. It was when she tilted her gaze higher that she saw the answer to all her problems. 

* * *

 

"How do you lose a dying alpha who's top speed at the moment is that of a snail?" Thomas growled as he glared at everyone gathered before him. 

Somehow, Trix had gotten away from the hospital wing and had practically disappeared. Admittedly the true alpha had thought there was a possibility she would do something stupid, but they were now running out of time. The cure was almost ready. The only thing they needed to add was Thomas' blood. Still, Trix couldn't be found and Ratman was still getting closer to the cortex. 

Newt had tried to calm the fox but even he was feeling anxious. Even in the Glade, Trix had never just left without telling someone. It was an unspoken law.

Luckily Fry stepped in. 

“Thomas you know that’s unfair. Trix has always had a way of disappearing, especially when you don’t want her to. You can’t blame them for not noticing.”

A heavy sigh left the mole covered teen. His shoulders slumped before he turned back to everyone else gathered around.

”Look, I’m sorry.” He breathed out. “Trix is missing and it scares the hell out of me that the virus could take over whilst she’s not here. Trix without the Flare was dangerous enough.”

Everyone looked curiously at the true alpha.

”What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

”Trix has always been the wildcard out of all of us.” Gally explained briefly.

Minho face palmed before sighing.

”What he means to say is that, Trix is known for being unpredictable. Her temper is practically a time bomb just waiting to be set off. She doesn’t remember her past, but whatever happened changed her. She doesn’t trust easily and it’s made her very protective. To the point that murder doesn’t phase her.”

”Not to mention,” Newt started. “Her hatred for Janson runs deeper than ours. There’s some theories still floating around about why but no one is certain.” 

“It’s been said that he may have murdered her family when they abducted her.” Fry added sadly. 

“No one knows for sure. It’s complicated. She’s always been surprising though. Never was one for giving up or taking the easy route.” Brenda contributed.

Dr Snow looked as if she was going to say something but the sound of a raspy laugh cut her off. 

Heads snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. 

 “You lot and that pathetic excuse of an alpha, why can’t you all just give up? I mean, this will never end otherwise.” 

Thomas went to attack the man only to be stopped. 

One of the W.I.C.K.E.D. soldiers held Marie tightly with a gun pressed to her temple. Her eyes were wide with fear. Not for her own life, but for Trix. 

Stood in front of the gathered crowd was the ratman himself, Janson. 

If it wasn’t for the stitches on his face, he would have looked healthy. The crazed look in his eyes just made him look a fraction of how unhinged he truly was.

Thomas suppressed a shudder. The last time he’d seen that look was when Janson was infected with the Flare himself. 

He noticed the deranged man glance around the room before stopping his gaze on Barry.

”You may be fast, but I don’t think you would be able to save everyone.” The rat smirked “we’re in a confined space and the entire room is surrounded after all.”

Thomas snorted. 

“Wow, you really stepped up to the plate haven’t you? Scared that she’ll get the drop on you still? Even in her current state, she terrifies you. Doesn’t she?”

Janson growled and motioned for another soldier to hand him something. A sleek black handgun was given to him. He didn’t hesitate before aiming the gun at Newt. 

“Not so smart now are you Thomas?” Janson taunted, seeing the male alpha pale dramatically. 

“Why are you doing this!” Dr Snow exclaimed loudly, distracting the maniac. 

The rat faced man spun to look in her direction. A chaotic grin widened across his mangled features. 

“I guess what they say is true. Like mother, like daughter.” Janson had the audacity to laugh. “Tell me this good doctor, does she even know?” 

The woman’s eyes were trained on the floor as tears picked them. Her hands were shaking where they held.

”Oh my,” Janson gasped. “You didn’t recognise her did you? You’re own flesh and blood. Well you did abandon her.” 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I put in the notes at the beginning, this is also on Wattpad. I didn't know how to write my stuff on here but, I've finally figured it out.
> 
> I'll try to update when I can, but I'm in the middle of transferring colleges and I'm also English so not all the times will match up.


End file.
